How Deep Is Your Love?
by itsMarcelayall
Summary: Una semana donde estaremos juntos. Una semana donde viviremos las mejores experiencias. Una semana donde te demostrare cuanto te amo. Una semana donde seremos inmensamente felices. Y en una semana podre descubrir... ¿Que tan profundo es tu amor?. -Fic para el proyecto "JeRza Week".
1. Day 1: Passion

¡Hola chicos! Estoy aquí para presentar este nuevo y corto proyecto que estoy realizando, por motivo de la "JeRza Week", que es la semana de Jellal y Erza.

Creo que ya saben lo mucho que amo esta pareja, ¿no? Y como el año pasado no pude participar y me moría de ganas por hacerlo, decidí que este año pondria mi grano de arena en esto.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este pequeño fic que constara de 8 capítulos.

Sin más, los dejo para que lean.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una historia más para la JeRza Week.**

_Contiene un pequeño lemon. (No es demasiado explícito)._

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love.**

_JeRza Week._

* * *

_**Day 1: Passion.**_

* * *

"_Conozco tus ojos con el sol de la mañana, siento que me tocas en plena lluvia, y en el momento que divagas lejos de mí, quiero sentirte en mis brazos otra vez"._

**o**

**o**

**o**

—Deberías dormir, Erza. Estas cansada, y tuviste un día muy largo.

—No… estoy bien.

—Tus ojos se están cerrando.

—Claro que no. Solo estoy descansando la vista.

—Sí, claro… Descansando la vista.

— ¿Crees que me dormiría justo ahora? Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, Jellal. Lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es dormir.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. He pasado todos los días contando las horas para verte.

—Eres un cursi.

—Claro, solo contigo.

Jellal tomo la barbilla de Erza y la acerco lentamente a él, uniendo los labios en un pequeño y tierno beso.

Se encontraban sentados en el césped, en el jardín de una pequeña cabaña abandonada, donde Jellal y Meredy se estaban quedando mientras estaban en Magnolia.

Meredy, para dejarlos a solas un momento, fue hacía el gremio, a uno de los tantos festejos que celebraban ahí casi diariamente. Había sido una invitación de Lucy, Wendy y Juvia.

Jellal y Erza habían iniciado una relación hace un año. Era difícil, ya que, por los problemas que había con Jellal y su necedad al negarse una relación "por el bien de Erza", y los problemas con el consejo, ellos no se podían ver muy seguido.

Después de comenzar a salir, los miembros de Crime Sociere tuvieron que irse de la ciudad y paso medio año hasta que pudieron verse.

Por eso, cada vez que lo hacían disfrutaban cada momento, cada beso y cada abrazo que se daban.

Hasta esa noche en que se entregaron uno al otro.

— ¿No quieres ir al menos unos minutos a la fiesta?

—No, sabes que ahí todos los días son motivo de fiesta. A ti no te puedo ver todos los días.

—Lo siento, Erza. Sabes que, si un día te cansas de esta situación estas en todo tu derecho de terminar conmigo, incluso si…

—Hey. —Erza puso un dedo sobre los labios del peliazul. —No comiences con eso. Hoy no.

Jellal tomo su mano y la beso.

—Lo siento, es solo que…

—Se… que has equivocado pasos en tu vida, pero, por Dios, Jellal, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? Estas expiando tus pecados. Y yo ya te he perdonada. Creo que, nunca sentí ninguna clase de rencor u odio hacia ti.

—Lo sé. Eso te lo agradeceré siempre. ¿Sabes algo más?

— ¿Qué?

—He dado pasos equivocados, como lo has dicho… Pero si no te tengo… ¿para qué más pasos? —Le dijo Jellal, uniendo sus frentes. —Quiero que esto termine pronto… Quiero quedarme aquí, siempre, para tú seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos por las mañanas.

—Lo diré de nuevo… eres un cursi.

Ambos rieron.

—Claro.

—Jellal….

— ¿Si?

—Yo sé que ya tienen 2 días aquí, y que se tienen que ir en unas horas, cuando ya no haya personas en las calles, pero… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—Quédate esta noche.

Jellal se impresiono por lo que Erza dijo, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba cohibida, ya que bajo la vista y se sonrojo ligeramente. Al verla así, sonrió

—Claro… solo por ti.

Erza levanto la vista y al hacerlo Jellal le planto un beso.

Ambos se separaron un poco por oxígeno, y Jellal aprovecho para ponerse de pie y tomar a Erza en sus brazos.

Ella sostuvo las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, mientras comenzaban a besarse de nuevo, de una manera más hambrienta.

AL llegar a la habitación del mago, el ambiente cambio. Voló primero la camisa de Jellal, luego la de Erza… en poco tiempo todo lo demás, quedando ambos solo en ropa interior.

—Creo que rompimos el record de Gray en quitarse la ropa.

—Debimos grabarlo.

—Eso es pornografía, Jellal.

— ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? No dije que grabáramos todo. Pervertida.

Erza se sonrojo demasiado.

—N-no e-es es-o…. y-yo.

Jellal rio.

—Eres hermosa así, sonrojada y apenada... —se acercó a su oído y susurro. —Aunque, deberías dejar de leer libros eróticos y experimentar más, mi linda pervertida.

Erza se sonrojo aún más, haciendo que su cabello se viera descolorido.

— ¡¿P-per-pervertida?! ¡Tú eres el que está diciendo esas cosas!

—Si… lindo cambio de cursi a pervertido, ¿no? Algún día podrás decirme cual te gusta más.

Erza iba a reclamar, pero se vio perdida en el beso que el mago le dio.

Esta vez sus lenguas entraron juego, peleando por el control.

Jellal bajo sus labios hasta el cuello e la maga, dejando un rastro húmedo y una pequeña marca cerca del hombro, en un lugar donde no se viera demasiado. Aunque él deseaba marcarla completamente, para que el mundo se diera cuenta de que Erza era suya…

Solo suya.

—Je-llal… —Dijo Erza en un gemido bajo, mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

El seguía besando su cuerpo, bajando por sus pechos, justo donde formaban un valle, hasta llegar su plano y pálido vientre, mordiendo y besando.

Después, volvió lentamente hacia arriba, hasta quedar justo en frente de Erza, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Te quiero hacer el amor.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Erza, sorprendida. No sabía si había escuchado bien o sus pensamientos ya estaban perdidos.

—Lo que escuchaste. Te quiero hacer el amor en las mañanas, aunque se nos haga tarde… y te lo quiero hacer en las noches aunque nos desvelemos.

—Jellal…

—Por favor… solo di que sí.

—Jellal, yo… yo, no sé.

—No haremos nada que tú no quieras.

"Pero claro que quiero". Pensaba Erza. "Es difícil para mí decírtelo así, nada más".

—Erza… yo…

—Está bien.

— ¿Segura? Sabes que si no estás lista…

—Solo sé que te quiero conmigo, Jellal.

Esta vez fue Erza la que comenzó el beso. Un beso en el cual se fundieron.

Jellal se deshizo del resto de ropa que quedaba, mientras Erza continuaba besándolo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago para que este encontrara más fácil el deshacerse del resto de la ropa.

Duraron unos minutos más solo besándose, abrazados. Jellal quería que Erza se acostumbrara, que se sintiera cómoda.

— ¿Lista?

Erza asintió

—Si quieres parar dímelo, sin pena.

—Está bien.

Estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida se sentí demasiado nerviosa.

Era su primera vez, y con el hombre que amaba desde siempre.

Jellal comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, sintiendo su húmeda y estrecha cavidad.

Erza cerro fuertemente los ojos, y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando Jellal rompió la última barrera de su virginidad. Y ella soltó un pequeño gemido, de dolor y placer.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Nunca estuve mejor.

Jellal sonrió. A pesar de las lágrimas que había en sus ojos, vio que ella decía la verdad. Se veía en sus ojos y se escuchaba en su voz.

—Comenzare lentamente.

—Sí.

Jellal se empezó a mover, lentamente, como le había dicho, y Erza, después de dejar de sentir un desgarro, comenzó a corresponder el movimiento.

Poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad, pero se mantenía centrado. No quería lastimar a Erza.

Sentía una sensación extremadamente placentera al sentir como la pelirroja clavaba las uñas en su espalda, mientras lo comenzaba a besar de una forma fiera. Salvaje. Tal como era ella.

Erza enredo las piernas de nuevo, alrededor del mago, mientras este aumentaba un poco más la velocidad.

Un pequeño hilo de saliva comenzó a bajar por la boca de Erza, y Jellal inmediatamente lo limpio, besándola de nuevo.

El pulso de ambos se aceleró. Erza sentía como la sangre fluía por su cabeza, rápidamente, haciendo que su vista se nublara y que poco a poco perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Erza tomo a Jellal con fuerza, y en un movimiento ágil lo giro, quedando ella sobre él, y comenzando a moverse.

Jellal se sintió en cielo. O al menos lo que el sentía que sería el cielo.

Pero era aún mejor que eso.

Era algo extraordinario, hermoso, verla a ella sobre él, mientras se movía tomando el control, algo que ella siempre hacia. Y a él le encantaba.

Erza tomo las manos de Jellal al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Él la hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría. La hizo sentirse una mujer completa. Hermosa. Una mujer que era correspondida por el hombre que amaba, aunque al principio había intentado no hacerlo.

La Scarlet se lanzó hacia el cuello del mago, bajando por sus pectorales y su abdomen marcado.

Y es que ¡por Dios! ¡Tenía al hombre más perfecto del mundo!

En un momento en que Erza se distrajo, Jellal la volvió a girar, quedando nuevamente sobre ella, y tomando el control de nuevo.

Lo que habían soñado durante años estaba ocurriendo, ellos dos, juntos, uniendo sus cuerpos, formando uno solo.

Era la maga sintió que moriría por la locura y el deseo, Jellal la trajo de nuevo a la vida con un beso aún más salvaje, más hambrienta.

Pero a la vez fue un beso tierno, exquisito.

Lleno de pasión.

Comenzó a moverse de una manera muy rápida, y Erza le seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Por fin, ambos encaraban tantas ganas que tenían de estar juntos, por todos esos días separados, por todo el dolor del pasado…. Pero todo eso estaba olvidado.

Aun había muchas cosas por superar, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, podrían superar cualquier cosa.

—A partir de ahora, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola. —Le dijo Jellal con la respiración agitada. —A partir de ahora seré tu bien, tu final, tu comienzo. Voy a compensar todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado al no estar contigo.

—Quédate conmigo, siempre… por favor.

— ¿Y si me quedo, que? Si te exploro, si te entiendo, si te siento… ¿Qué?

—Me quedare yo también, siempre.

—Quiero que sepas, que te hare feliz, siempre.

Erza comenzó a sentir que pronto llegaría al final.

Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes, rápidas y descontroladas. Pero ambos llevaban un compás perfecto.

—Jellal…

—Erza…

Y juntos, abrazados y en un beso, se dejaron fundir, llegando al clímax.

Jellal lleno a Erza, poco después de que ella llego al orgasmo, sintiéndose llena de nuevo.

El peliazul la abrazo más fuerte, mientras salía de ella y colocaba la espada de la chica contra su pecho y besaba lentamente los hombros de Erza.

Como pudo, Erza se giró quedando frente a frente. Una mirada verde y una marrón se fusionaron.

—Te amo.

Las palabras salieron sencillamente de la boca de Erza. Sin embargo, para ella fue muy difícil decirlas.

Fue el turno de Jellal para sonrojarse, pero a la vez acariciaba el rostro de Erza, que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió al ver la escena.

—Dios, Erza… me vuelves más que loco. —Le beso tiernamente la frente. —Yo te amo aún más, hermosa.

La cubrió con una pequeña sábana blanca, después se metió el también debajo de esta, y la abrazo.

Y así ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo jaja, y pues soy demasiado inexperta.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto para la Jerza Week.

Por cierto, a los que siguen mi fic "Forbidden", en unos días subo el nuevo capítulo. Es fin de semestre y esta próxima mi graduación de preparatoria, y es mucho estrés para una pequeña persona de 16 años. Pero no se preocupen, pronto abra capítulo.

Para cualquier información y otras cosas, les recuerdo sobre mi página en facebook: fb ItsMarcelaYall (sin los espacios).

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que es:

**Day 2: Cake.**

No olviden los reviews.

**_¡Aye Sir!_**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	2. Day 2: Cake

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo lo uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y es una más para el proyecto "JeRza Week"**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love.**

**_Jerza Week._**

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_**Day 2: Cake.**_

* * *

_"Y vienes a mí en una brisa de verano, me mantienes abrigado en tus brazos y luego suavemente te vas y es a mí a quien debes demostrarle __¿que tan profundo es tu amor?"._

**o**

**o**

**o**

— ¡Demonios! Alguien debería tener magia de cocina.

Erza se encontraba de lo más atareada.

Después de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas, Jellal y ella habían hablado, llegando a la decisión que él y Meredy se quedarían en Magnolia…. Al menos por un tiempo.

También se había dirigido con el maestro, y después de una larga charla, el abuelo les prometió que haría lo posible para que el consejo abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del bien que Crime Sorciere estaba haciendo, y que los miembros de este gremio fueran perdonados de todos sus pecados.

—Ese olor es… ¿quemado? ¡El pastel!

Erza corrió a la cocina. Su nueva cocina.

Otra decisión que habían tomado, era el hecho de que ambos mago compartieran hogar.

Jellal estuvo de acuerdo. Más que de acuerdo, encantado con la idea de que Erza viviera bajo el mismo techo que él, pues lo que más anhelaba era tenerla a su lado día y noche.

Erza estaba concentrada en prepararle un pastel a Jellal para darle una gran sorpresa, una que incluso la sorprendió a ella.

Nunca había pensado que ese sueño que tanto había deseado que se hiciera realidad, por fin estuviera cumpliéndose.

Y lo mejor de todo es que se cumplía con Jellal a su lado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grito Erza, pues se había quemado al sacar el postre, o lo que quedaba de él, del horno. —Sabía que debía haberle pedido a Mira que me preparara uno…. ¡No, Erza! Eres la poderosa Titania. Si puedes vencer a 100 monstruos, hacer un pastel es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la palabra que acababa de mencionar.

Bebé.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su vientre y acariciarlo.

Volvió a la realidad y continúo con su labor. Quería que ese pastel fuera tan dulce como la noticia que hacía que el estómago le cosquilleara.

— ¡Por fin! — dijo mirando el pastel. Al instante, un aura de depresión la rodeo. —Por Dios, esto da asco. Mejor lo boto antes de que Jel…

— ¡Erza! Estoy en casa.

Palideció.

—¡NO ENTRES A LA COCINA!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Erza asomo la cabeza, llena de harina y crema batida, a pesar de que esta última aun no la utilizaba.

—Solo no entres… Quédate ahí sentado, leyendo algo, o lo que sea…

—Esta… ¿bien?

El peliazul estaba confundido. Después de esperar media hora, y cuando pensó que podría descansar unos minutos, Erza salió de la cocina, con un delantal amarrado a su cintura, gritándole que por nada del mundo entrara a la cocina.

La tentación de ver que escondía Erza lo carcomía, pero sabía que no era bueno despertar al monstruo que vivía en ella.

10 minutos después, Erza volvió a correr del baño a la cocina. Esta vez estaba recién salida de la ducha, mientras vestía un ligero vestido negro y había hecho unos rizos sencillos y pequeños en algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Ve a ducharte, y ponte algo decente.

Más que un pedido, era un orden.

Una orden de la gran Erza "Titania" Scarlet.

Jellal estaba confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Erza?

Decidió que no lo descubriría si no hacia lo que ella decía, así que, sin darle más tiempo al tiempo, se fue hacia la ducha.

Justo al mismo tiempo, Meredy entro a la casa.

— ¿Todo bien, Erza?

Meredy estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Vivía en la misma cabaña que ellos, solo que en un segundo piso.

Había salido para dejarlos a solas, pero quiso ir a dar un vistazo.

—Oh, Meredy…. Todo es un asco.

—Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

— ¡No lo sé! Solo intentaba hacer un pastel.

— ¿Ya regreso Jellal?

—Está en la ducha, creo.

— ¡Dios! Quisiera ver su cara cuando le des la noticia.

—G-guarda silencio. —dijo Erza nerviosa. —No quiero que se entere…. Aun.

—Lo siento… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Demasiado nerviosa.

— ¿Ya preparaste la cena?

—Ya, está en la nevera… Pero el pastel… ¡El maldito pastel! ¡Lo que más amo en el mundo y me quedo hecho un asco!

—Calma Erza…. —Meredy abrió la nevera. —La comida se ve deliciosa. Y respecto al pastel... ¿Es la primera vez que cocinas uno?

—Algo así. He hecho alrededor de 4 pasteles en el transcurso de la tarde.

—¡ ¿Cuatro?! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy un asco para los postres!

—Tranquila… ¿Qué te parece su te ayudo?

—Gracias, Meredy, pero quería que esto fuera especial, ya sabes, para darle la noticia a Jellal.

—Si, lo supuse. Yo no haré mucho, te ayudare en lo más mínimo. Así hacemos lo posible para que te salga bien.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias.

—Mientras limpias esto y preparas las cosas, ¿te parece si pongo la mesa? Seré como una maid.

—Nada de maid, pero te acepto lo de poner la mesa.

Para cuando Jellal termino de ducharse y vestirse, todo estaba listo…

Excepto el pastel.

Al llegar al comedor, una suculenta cena se encontraba servida. Decidido, se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, que continuaba cerrada y toco.

—Erza, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Diablos, es él. —Dijo Meredy en un susurro. — ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

—Por el amor de Dios… ¡El pastel sigue horrible!

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Hice lo que dijiste, Meredy.

—Erza. —Volvió a tocar Jellal. — ¿Estas bien?

—E-en un momento voy. —Respondió Erza.

—Que falta.

—El pastel, solo el pastel.

—Bien, bien… quedo un poco quemado…. Bastante, mejor dicho. Pero, cuando lo adornemos no se verá.

—Meredy, quedo horrible. Parece una extraña masa a punto de comernos.

—Sí, pero…

De repente, un extraño sonido hizo eco en el lugar.

Y algo exploto.

Fue una ligera explosión. Nada grave.

Excepto una estufa destruida y una cocina deshecha.

— ¡ERZA! ¡ABREME POR FAVOR!

—Estoy muerta.

Meredy, al ver que su amiga no respondía, abrió la puerta.

La mandíbula de Jellal llego al suelo al ver el lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

—Em… mejor… yo… ¡Nos vemos chicos! —Y Meredy salió corriendo del lugar.

Jellal vio a Erza sentada en el piso. La explosión no hizo nada en ella.

Seguía igual de hermosa.

—Es un desastre.

— ¿Qué?

—Te hice una cena, pero también quería prepárate un pastel, pero no pude. Soy un asco. Me avergüenzo de mi persona.

Jellal rio.

— ¿Para qué hiciste esto?

—Necesitaba decirte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

— ¿Erza?

—Meredy me quiso ayudar a hacer el pastel.

— ¿Sabías que Mered es un asco para la cocina?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste. —Jellal se agacho para tomarla de los brazos y hacerla ponerse pie. —Ahora dime que pasa.

—No quiero decírtelo así. Es importante y arruine el momento.

—Hiciste un pastel, ahí está. —Dijo señalando la "masa deforme" a la que Erza se había referido hace unos instantes.

—Es un asco. Estoy segura de que cobrara vida.

—Porque no lo probamos.

Jellal busco un cuchillo, corto un trozo y lo metió en su boca. Erza miraba nerviosa.

—…. ¿Y?

Jellal seguía masticando.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es un asco?

La cara de la pelirroja se ilumino.

— ¿Sabe bien?

—Sabe delicioso. —Y la beso. — ¿Lo ves?

—P-p-pu-pues a-así n-no sab-e t-tan ma-mal

—Sabe mejor.

— ¿Cenamos?

—Claro.

Fue una cena larga… y demasiado silenciosa.

Erza no sabía que palabras usar para darle la noticia a Jellal.

Ya había arruinado las cosas bastante esa noche. No quería más.

—Bueno… ¿Ahora si me dirás?

—S-si… Es que… no sé cómo empezar.

—Mientras lo piensas, traeré el pastel.

"—Maldita porquería". Pensaba Erza.

Jellal llego con el postre y Erza sintió una pena horrible al verlo.

—Si no quieres comerlo está bien. Sé que quedo hecho un asco.

—No, Erza…

—Iré a la concina.

Con pena, Erza se puso de pie, se dirigió a la habitación que menciono, y comenzó a limpiar.

Pero tropezó.

Y en ese momento temió caer.

Pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

—Ten cuidado. El golpe venía duro.

—Gracias.

—Erza…

—Jellal. —Lo hizo que guardara silencio. —No digas nada.

—Pero tú sí. ¿Qué pasa? —La tomo de la mano.

—Quería hacer ese pastel… Es mi favorito, y quería darte una noticia con eso y…

— ¿Qué noticia?

—Yo…

—Vamos, ¿Qué sucede?

—Eres un idiota.

Jellal se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¡INTENTE HACER ESE MALDITO PASTEL Y ESTA CENA PORQUE…. —guardo silencio unos minutos. — Porque estoy….

— ¿Feliz?

— ¡No! Bueno… ¡Sí! ¡Ag! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Estoy embarazada, idiota!

Jellal sintió como la sangre bajaba de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Erza se dio cuenta de cómo lo había dicho. Para nada era como se lo imaginaba.

—Yo… Lo siento.

Se sentía enfada, con ella, con Jellal, con todos.

Cuando avanzo para ir a su habitación, Jellal el tomo del brazo, la hizo retroceder y la abrazo.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

El mago la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, mientras reía como un verdadero loco.

Erza se sorprendió de su reacción.

— ¿Voy a ser papá?

—Es lo que te acabo de decir.

— ¡Demonios! ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

Bajo a Erza y la abrazo aún más.

—Jellal.

—Gracias…. Dios, gracias Erza. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz.

—Aunque no hubo pastel.

—Erza. —rio. —En serio que nunca cambies. Te amo.

—Yo te amo a ti, Jellal.

Y así continuaron besándose en la cocina, con el desastre a su alrededor.

Y así Erza se dio cuenta que el intento fallido de preparar un pastel puede tener muchas ventajas.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Ahora tarde más en publicarlo, pero aquí esta, justo unos minutos antes de las 12:00am (en mi país).

Este capítulo me gusto, y espero que a ustedes también.

Me alegro ver mucho que el primer capítulo recibió reviews unos minutos después de ser publicado, y les agradezco muchísimo eso, ya que sus comentarios me motivan demasiado.

Terminando este fic, publicare capítulo doble de Forbidden, así que esperenlo... Ahora..

Reviews!

**Redsab:** Gracias, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que este también. ¡Un abrazo! Y gracias por seguir mis historias :).

**Lizzie Taisho:** Para ser el primero a mi también me gusto como quedo. Y pues no se de donde saque tanta imaginación para eso jaja, pero resulto bastante bueno... Y gracias, de verdad gracias por leer también Forbidden, me encanta mucho escribir sobre esta pareja, y más algo dramático y cosas así ;) Y no te preocupes, que planeo seguir escribiendo sobre esos dos. ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!

P.D. Gracias por amar mi historia

**La Kalaka:** Me gusta mucho la personalidad de ambos, son fuertes y duros, pero siempre he imaginado que juntos son una bomba de cursileria jaja, y si, se que mi edad es sorprendente, al menos para haber escrito algo así, jaja, pero me gusta pensar que soy una persona con mentalidad abierta, y pues, fue demasiado difícil para mi escribir eso. Borre mas de 3 veces toda la historia por que no me gustaba, o porque sentía que todos pensarían que era una pervertida jaja, pero aun así me alegro de que les gustara a todos y espero que este capitulo te guste. ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest:** ¡Puro y hermoso Jerza!*u*

Bueno, realmente espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente:

**Day 3: Family.**

¡No olviden su review!

**¡Aye Sir!**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	3. Day 3: Family

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y es una mas para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

**_Day 3: Family._**

* * *

_"Creo en ti. T__u conoces la puerta a mi alma, __eres la luz en mis horas mas oscuras, __eres mi salvador cuando caigo"._

**o**

**o**

**o**

El sudor recorría su frente, y sus manos temblaban.

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que las pesadillas no inundaban su mente durante la noche.

Pero esta vez no fueron sobre la torre.

Eran Natsu y Gray.

Y Jellal.

Este ultimo siendo brutalmente golpeado por sus amigos.

Y él no hacía nada para defenderse.

Su vientre le impedía moverse, y por más que intentaba gritar no podía. No salía la voz por sus labios.

Jellal sangraba cada vez más, y su vientre ya bastante abultado le impedía moverse. Y Lucy la sostenía para que evitara ir y exponerse al peligro. Y a su bebé.

"Suéltame" Intentaba decir. "Por favor, déjenlo".

—Erza.

"Jellal, ¡defiéndete!"

—Erza, te amo.

"Por favor… Natsu, Gray".

Las lágrimas salían cada vez más por sus ojos. Y la voz seguía sin salir de su garganta.

—Erza, despierta.

"Que todo sea un sueño" Seguía pensando.

—Por favor, Erza.

"Jellal".

— ¡Erza!

Y despertó.

—Erza. —Jellal limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la chica. — ¿Estas bien?

—Jellal. —Sin aguantarlo más, la chica se lanzo a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. —Jellal, estas aquí.

—Si, linda. Aquí estoy. —Tomo su rostro entre sus manos. — ¿Quieres contarme que era tu pesadilla?

—Yo… no quiero recordarla.

—Esta bien. No quiero que sigas llorando. —Limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica. —Ya has derramado suficientes lágrimas. Y yo me encargare que las que salgan próximamente sean solo de felicidad.

Erza sonrió.

—Prométeme una cosa.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—No me dejes sola. Nunca. —Jellal se sorprendió. —Prométeme que vas a luchar por vivir, y que no nos dejaras solos ni a mí ni a nuestro bebé.

—Nunca. —Le dio un beso suave en los labios. —Jamás me volverá a pasar por la cabeza el hecho de querer morir. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada.

Jellal la volvió a besar una vez más. Un beso más largo, más cálido.

La recostó en la cama y volvieron perderse juntos.

…**ooo…**

—Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo.

Erza se estaba secando el cabello. Acababa de terminar de ducharse, pues, según Porlyusica, Erza estaba a punto de cumplir 3 meses y medio de gestación, y el embarazo comenzaría a notarse en poco tiempo, así que había decidido citar a todos en el gremio para darles la noticia.

Y ella estaba segura de que eso tenía que ver con su pesadilla.

Aun no sabía como tomarían los chicos la notica de que estaba embarazada de Jellal, pues, a pesar de que las diferencias se habían calmado, temía que los chicos aun no olvidaran lo de la Torre del Cielo.

— ¿En que piensas? —Le dijo Jellal a Erza mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un suave beso en el hombro.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo decirles a los chicos.

—No te preocupes. Para eso estaré ahí, contigo. —le dio un suave beso en la mano. —Muero por ver crecer tu vientre.

Erza lo toco.

—Yo también, lo ansió demasiado.

—Bueno. —Dijo Jellal soltando a Erza. —Iré a la cocina por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo?

—No, gracias.

—Esta bien. Te esperare en la entrada.

En cuanto Jellal salió, Erza se quito de nuevo la blusa, y solo con el sostén puesto, giro al espejo y comenzó a verse.

A diferencia de muchas mujeres, a ella no le importaba engordar un poco por el embarazo.

Siempre había deseado ser madre. Casarse, vivir con el hombre que mas amaba, tener hijos.

Ya había logrado dos de ellas. Aunque no en el orden que esperaba, pero estaba feliz. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Estaba formando una familia.

Su familia.

Comenzó a girarse para ver su figura.

Adoraba verse delgada, con un vientre plano. Pero moría por ver esa barriga crecer.

A pesar de que no había cambiado mucho, ella se veía diferente. Se sentía diferente.

Se puso de nuevo la blusa, y al hacerlo tomo una pequeña almohada y la coloco debajo de su prenda. Comenzó a ver como luciría en unos meses.

— ¿Sera niño o niña?

Lo único que había comenzado a cambiar era sus pechos, que habían crecido un poco más, pero solo eso.

Moría por tenerlo en sus brazos.

Imaginaba a un pequeño niño de cabello escarlata. Había sacado su cabello. Pero su cara era adornada por ese hermoso, y en una parte extraño, tatuaje y por unos ojos verdes luminosos. Era idéntico a Jellal.

Sonrió.

Por otro lado, Jellal veía hacia la sala de estar.

Se imaginaba un montón de muñecas tiradas.

A diferencia de Erza, el veía una hermosa niña de cabellos azules y ojos marrones, como los de Erza. Profundos, serios. Hermosos.

Se imaginaba llevándola a pasear. Comprarle helados, y que, al igual que su madre, sacara una enorme obsesión por los pasteles.

Prometía que si eso pasaba, todos los días y cada vez que ella quisiera, le compraría uno.

El también sonrió.

Erza le estaba regalando una familia.

Algo que siempre había deseado, pero se le negaba.

Y ella llego, perdonándolo, aceptándolo. Llenando su vida de una hermosa luz escarlata.

El le había prometido que viviría. Viviría por su bebe y por su mujer.

Y lo iba a cumplir.

Como por arte de magia, todo sobre muerte, pecados, y otras cosas que rondaban por la cabeza de Jellal, habían desaparecido.

En su lugar, imagines de parques, niños, y una familia, aparecieron.

No importaban los desvelos, el hecho de cambiar pañales. El lo aceptaría.

Aceptaría todo lo que viniera a su vida.

A su nueva vida.

Su cara se oscureció al imaginar a su hermosa hija cuando fuera mayor.

Si, era idéntica a su madre. Y si, un montón de degenerados pervertidos iba detrás de ella.

"No lo voy a permitir". Pensaba Jellal mientras hacia puños sus manos. "Esos idiotas jamás tocaran a mi hija".

Se convertiría en el padre más celoso del mundo. Y el más protector.

No permitiría que cualquier pervertido pusiera una mano encima de su hija. Ella debía ser pura toda la vida.

"Por Dios, Jellal. ¿En serio ese tabú? ¿Pura toda la vida? ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que hiciste para que ella fuera concebida?". Al recordar esa noche, sonrió.

En realidad habían sido varias noches, después de que hizo a Erza suya por primera vez.

—Solo espero que Erza nunca le muestre uno de esos libros peculiares.

— ¿Qué no le muestre que a quien?

Erza estaba en el pasillo, caminando hacia Jellal.

—He… yo…. Nada.

—No me mientas…

—Nada, nada…. Que no le muestre… tanta sangre a nuestra hija en tus… batallas.

— ¿Sangre? ¿Seguro que es eso?

—Claro que si, amor.

Erza lo miro no muy convencida. Después recordó lo que dijo Jellal.

— ¿Hija?

—Si, hija.

— ¿Crees que será niña?

—Claro, ¿Por qué?

—Siempre pensé que querrías un niño.

—La verdad, siempre he imaginado una niña idéntica ti.

—Lo que sea esta bien. Con que llegue sano.

—Eso es lo más importante.

Erza lo abrazo por la cintura.

—Eso lo debería hacer yo, ¿sabes?

—Lastima, lo he hecho yo primero.

— ¿Sabes cuanto te amo, Erza?

—No creo que más que yo a ti.

Jellal rio y le beso.

— ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

—No lo se. ¿Y a ti?

—No se… ¿Qué tal… Jerza?

— ¿Jerza? ¿De donde sacaste eso, Jellal?

—Es una mescla de nuestros nombres. Si Natsu y Lucy lo hicieron, ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—Porque somos originales. Maldito Gray, pudimos haberle puesto Ultear, en su honor, y por Meredy.

—A Ella le hubiera encantado. Solo recuerda como se puso cuando Juvia le dijo el nombre de su hija.

—Se puso a brincar de emoción.

—Lo se… Erza…

— ¿Si?

—Si es niño… ¿Qué te parece ponerle Rob?

Erza miro a Jellal con brillo en los ojos.

—¿Cómo el abuelo Rob? ¿En serio?

—Es buena idea, ¿No? Pensaba decirte que… Simon, pero no se como lo tomarías, ni como lo tomarían los demás.

Los demás.

Erza recordó de repente a Milliana, Sho y Wally.

Y a Kagura.

Si Natsu y los demás se llegaran a tomar mal la noticia, ellos la tomarían aun peor.

—No creo… que Simon sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, por Kagura. Sabes que ella aun no acepta muy bien todo.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le ponemos Erza si es niña?

— ¿Y Jellal si es niño? Que original, he.

—Es una idea fácil.

Erza rio.

—Dejemos el nombre para después.

—Perfecto…Aun falta mucho para vernos con los del gremio, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

— ¿Qué tal si vamos por pastel?

— ¿Es antojo rutinario o por embarazo?

—Creo que ambos… pero mas rutinario.

Ahora fue Jellal el que tomo a Erza por la cintura y la cargo unos centímetros.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago.

Unieron sus labios en una danza lenta y suave. Erza no dejaba de pensar que los labios de Jellal sabían aun mejor que cualquier postre de fresas.

Y el sabia que los labios de Erza eran mas adictivos que cualquier droga.

Separo sus caras por un momento.

—Gracias, Erza.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Si. Por quedarte a mi lado, por seguir conmigo, por perdonarme.

—No empieces con eso, lo prometiste.

—Déjame terminar. Por perdonarme, y darme lo que mas he deseado en el mundo.

— ¿Qué?

—Una libertad verdadera. Y una **familia** verdadera. Contigo.

Erza se sonrojo, pero no dejo de verlo a los ojos.

—Gracias tu también. Por ayudarme a ver que, mas que "Titania, la maga mas poderosa de Fairy Tail", también soy una mujer.

—Una mujer hermosa, que es solo mía.

—Solo tuya.

Volvieron a darse un beso lento, y después de separarse, Jellal bajo al vientre de Erza, deposito un beso ahí, y le hablo a la personita que se formaba dentro.

—Debes portarte bien. Para que tu madre no se convierta en Titania frente a ti. —Dijo Jellal en tono de burla.

—Eres un tonto.

—Tenia que advertirle.

—Te amo.

—Te amo más.

Jellal tomo a Erza de la mano, y salieron para dirigirse al gremio.

Ambos eran felices, pues estaban por cumplir el sueño que tenían desde niños

Tener una **familia.**

Juntos.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

¡Aquí esta el capitulo!

Perdón por haber subido tan tarde el capitulo dos, pero mi hermana ha estado ocupando muchísimo la notebook y mi computadora de escritorio (en la que estoy justo ahora) es demasiado lenta, y se traba demasiado. Pero aquí esta.

Mas o menos a esta hora publicare cada día, y espero poder publicar mas temprano.

Y si, como pudieron leer, en este fic, las parejas Nalu y Gruvia también son padres. Yo y mis locuras.

También déjenme decirles que un próximo capitulo (no exactamente el siguiente), se pondrá bastante interesante, pues llegara una persona a la cual no le agradara nada la noticia del embarazo de Erza.

Y pues, sin mas, nos vamos con los reviews:

**Lizzie Taisho: **Siempre he tenido la idea de que Jellal sera el cocinero de la familia jaja, no veo a Erza como cocinera, la verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que sigas leyendo... ¡Un abrazo!

**Calipitachix2: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y pues, en realidad, es la única canción que conozco de el, pues mi hermana mayor la estaba escuchando cuando estaba escribiendo ese capitulo y me inspiro demasiado. No es exactamente el genero que escucho, pero se cuando una canción es buena. ¡Saludos!

**Redsab: **Siento no poder publicar mas temprano, pero es mi fin de semestre, aparte de mi graduación de preparatoria, y pues, entre ensayos y esas cosas, se me va el día, y mi hermana, por lo mismo, pero trabajos de la universidad, no desocupa mucho la note, así que tengo que escribir desde la pc de escritorio, y es muy lenta. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Gracias por el review!

También quiero agradecer a esos lectores ocultos, y anímense a dejar un review, acepto comentarios buenos y malos, pero sin insultos, criticas constructivas.

Sin más, me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo:

**Day 4: Reunion.**

¡No olviden los reviews!

**¡Aye Sir!**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	4. Day 4: Reunion

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una más para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week.**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

_Day 3: Family._

_**Day 4: Reunion.**_

* * *

"_Y puede que pienses que no me preocupo por ti, cuando sabes muy dentro de ti que realmente lo hago"__**.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

Era una ocasión rara.

Todo el gremio estaba en silencio.

Incluso la gente que pasaba cerca, se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba con Fairy Tail ese día. Era tarde ya como para que no estuvieran haciendo ruido.

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la barra, y Erza y Jellal estaban al centro.

— ¿Nos dirán ya que es lo que pasa? —Preguntaba Lucy confundida, pues Erza se encontraba con un notable sonrojo.

Meredy tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pues era la única que sabia la noticia del embarazo, ya que ella fue la que acompaño a Erza a donde Porlyusica cuando comenzó con los síntomas…

-Flashback-

— ¿En donde estoy?

— ¡Erza! ¡Por fin despiertas! Estaba muy preocupada.

— ¿Meredy? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste en casa. Me dio mucho miedo. Verte ahí tirada, y pues, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera me imagine por que.

—Vaya, despertaste por fin.

Porlyusica se acercaba con un vaso de cristal en la mano, mientras ponía unas extrañas burbujas en ella.

—Toma esto, te ayudara a recuperarte un poco.

— ¿Por qué fue el desmayo, Porlyusica-san?

— ¿Por qué? Creo que tu mas que nadie debería saber el motivo.

Erza se confundió.

— ¿Yo? ¿Es estrés?

— ¿Estrés? Para nada…

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto Meredy.

—Te tengo una pregunta, Erza… ¿Te ha llegado la menstruación últimamente?

— ¿Men...truación? —Erza estaba confundida. —Ahora que lo recuerdo... Llevo ya algunos días de retraso.

—Bien.

— ¡¿Bien?! —Dijeron Erza y Meredy al unisón.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

La cara de Erza se tiño de un rojo profundo. Vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de las noches con Jellal.

A Meredy se le formo una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Re-re-la-rela...ciones?

—Si, supongo que sabes a que me refiero, ¿cierto?

—C-cl-claro… pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—Mucho, Erza. Estas embarazada.

Estas embarazada.

Embarazada.

Un bebé.

Esas palabras no salían de la cabeza de Erza, he inmediatamente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y algunas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos.

—Seré… ¿madre?

—Si, felicidades… supongo.

— ¡Dios! ¡Seré tía! ¡Seré tía! —Meredy se abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo para Erza. — ¡Muchísimas felicidades Er!

—Dios, gracias. —La pelirroja seguía en shock.

—Un momento… —Meredy se quedo pensativa. —Eso quiere decir que, el motivo por que te mudaste con Jellal es porque tu y el…

El sonrojo volvió a Erza.

Y la siguiente escena fue de Meredy en la cama con la nariz sangrante.

—L-lo… Lo s-siento.

—No importa, Erza.

-Flashback end-.

—Y entonces… —Dijo Gray…

Y después de algunos días de pensarlo, ahí estaban, Erza y Jellal, decididos a dar la noticia.

Ese era el motivo de esa **reunión.**

—Lu-chan. —Hablo Levy a Lucy en un susurro. — ¿No crees que Erza esta algo rara? Hace demasiado que no la veía tan nerviosa.

—Tal vez por fin Jellal decidió proponerle matrimonio.

— ¿Tu crees? Erza ha de estar muy feliz. Siempre quiso casarse para poder tener una familia.

—Lo se. Aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que, para tener hijos, quería asegurarse primero de que el padre estuviera con ella.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—Uf… después de la noticia de que estaba esperando una hija de Natsu.

— ¡Cierto! Nashi nació antes de que se casaran… lo había olvidado.

—Bueno, no fue más sorprendente que el hecho de que Juvia y Gray eran novios y próximamente padres. No nos dimos cuenta de eso hasta que el embarazo de Juvia se noto.

— ¿Natsu y Gray siguen peleando por ver quien tendrá más hijos?

—Si, Levy-chan. —Dijo Lucy, en un tono cansado. —Natsu me dijo que quería 5 más.

— ¡¿5?! ¿Crees que lo soportaras, Lu-chan?

—No lo se…. Tú también deberías preocuparte. Gajeel no esta conforme con uno y también se unió a la discusión.

— ¡¿Gajeel también?! Ese idiota.

—Chicas, silencio. —Hablo Cana. —Erza por fin hablara.

La maga retorcía bruscamente sus dedos.

—Je-Jellal, y-y-yo, no-noso-nosotros… em…

—Erza, cálmate. —Susurro Jellal a su oído.

—Vamos Erza, tu no sueles ponerte así para dar noticias. —Dijo Gray con un pequeño niño sentado en sus piernas.

—Gray-sama, por favor, deje que Erza-san continúe.

—G-gracias, Juvia.

Respiro profundo hasta 20.

—Bueno… —Dijo Jellal calmando un poco la tensión. —Esta noticia es muy importante para nosotros, y se que Erza es parte de esta enorme familia y…

—Hijo, tú y Meredy ya forman parte de esta familia también. —Se dirigió Makarov al peliazul. —Pueden confiarlo a nosotros. No los juzgaremos.

—En realidad. —Hablo Erza claramente. —No creo que nos juzguen por esto… Aunque, espero que no tomen a mal la noticia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Erza? —Pregunto Mira.

—Yo estoy… Jellal y yo….

—Vamos a ser padres.

Silencio.

Erza sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver las caras de todos sus seres queridos completamente pálidas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron todos.

Lucy dio algunos saltitos de felicidad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Corrió a abrazar a Erza y a Jellal. — ¡Muchísimas felicidades a los dos! Un hijo es la bendición más grande que pueden tener. —Dijo tomándoles las manos y dirigiendo la mirada a la pequeña de cabellos rosas que se mantenía jugando con Happy.

—Muchas gracias Lucy,

—Al fin. —Gray se dirigió a donde se encontraba Jellal y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Jellal con la mano libre, ya que su hijo seguía en brazos. —Yo que pensé que nadie podría domar jamás al monstruo interior de Erza.

—Gray. —La voz de ultratumba de Erza sonó, y un aura oscura la rodeo. —Agradece que tienes a tu hijo en brazos, si no en este momento estuvieras volando fuera del gremio.

Gray trago saliva.

—L-lo siento, Erza-sama.

Erza respiro, se levanto y se dirigió a Gray, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—Gracias.

Gray le correspondió. Por fin su mejor amiga iba a ser feliz.

—No es nada. ¿Puedo? —Pregunto Gray, refiriéndose a si podía tocar su vientre.

Erza rio.

—Claro.

Gray puso la mano sobre el vientre de Erza, que apenas se comenzaba a abultar.

Erza estaba feliz. Gray había tomado bien la noticia.

Pero Natsu seguía serio, viendo la escena, pero pensativo.

—Natsu… —Le hablo Erza.

— ¡WAAAA! ¿Escuchaste eso, Nashi? —Dijo tomando a su hija en brazos. — ¡Por fin tendrás con quien luchar!

—Ni lo pienses, Natsu. —Dijo Lucy quitándole a la niña de los brazos.

Natsu se acerco a Erza y la abrazo por los hombros.

—Felicidades, Erza. —Dijo mostrándole esa peculiar sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"Lo tomo bien. Perfecto". Pensaba Erza.

—Más les vale a ambos que ese bebé sea fuerte, como ustedes. Así podremos luchar. ¡Estoy encendido!

—Que ni te pase por la cabeza que te dejare luchar con mi bebé.

—Gee-hee. Mala suerte, Salamander.

—Cierra lo boca, Gajeel. Estas celoso por que Lucy se embarazara de nuevo y tú no eres capaz de tener otro hijo con Levy.

— ¡Natsu! —Grito Levy cohibida.

Gajeel tomo a Natsu del cuello.

—Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo.

—No lo hare por Levy.

—Creo que quieres que tu mujercita se gane bien el apodo de "coneja".

De repente comenzaron a pelear. Gray dejo a su hijo en brazos de Juvia y se unió.

Jellal se acerco a Erza y al verla tan pensativa le hablo.

— ¿Todo bien?

Erza salió de sus pensamientos.

— ¿He? Ah, si… Lo siento, estoy bien.

— ¿La verdad?

—Si, Jellal. Solo… estaba un poco asustada sobre la reacción que tendrían todos.

—No deberías de pensar eso. Todos ellos te adoran, y obviamente te apoyarían.

—Si. Me siento tonta por haber dudado de ellos.

—Jellal. —Mira hablo. Se había acercado a la pareja junto con Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen y Meredy. — ¿Nos permitirías un momento a Erza?

—Claro.

—Los chicos harán un concurso de bebidas. Ve con ellos mientras hablamos con Erza.

Jellal le dio un leve beso a Erza.

—Ya regreso. Te quiero.

Erza se sonrojo de nuevo. Iba a reclamar pero Jellal ya se estaba yendo.

Cuando se fue alejo lo suficiente, las chicas tomaron a Erza y la llevaron a las habitaciones del gremio.

—Habla ahora, Erza.

— ¿A que te refieres, Lucy?

—Vamos, Erza-san. Juvia esta ansiosa por saber cuando perdió la virginidad con Jellal-san. ¿Si era virgen aun, cierto?

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasa?

—Estamos muy emocionadas, Erza. Eres la única por aquí que faltaba. —Dijo Levy con una mirada picara.

—Al menos tuviste la suerte de que te respondieran. —Dijo Cana con una botella de sake en la mano.

—Ni siquiera te dignaste en decirle a Bacchus que estabas embarazada.

—El no lo pregunto. Pero me da igual. Seré una mamá muy cool.

—Bueno, volvamos al tema. ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo, Erza?

—Poco más de 3 meses.

— ¿Has tenido síntomas?

—Solo algunos mareos y un desmayo.

— ¡Que emoción! Nuestros hijos tendrán aun más compañeros de juego.

Continuaron hablando sobre eso, intentando sacarle información a Erza.

Le dieron consejos y muchos abrazos.

Erza estaba feliz. Todos los habían apoyado y estaban felices.

Después de unas horas, hubo un motivo para festejar en grande en Fairy Tail.

Casi a las 2 de la mañana, Erza ya estaba dormida.

Los días se le comenzaban a hacer muy cansado, y, con ayuda de Meredy, Jellal la llevaba a casa.

—Jellal, ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Gray y Natsu estaban en la puerta de las habitaciones del gremio. Meredy lo vio y lo animo a ir.

—Yo me quedo con Erza.

—Gracias.

Salió del amplio cuarto y se dirigió a ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Queríamos venir a advertirte una cosa. —Hablo Gray primero.

—Más que amigos, Erza es como una hermana para nosotros. Ya la hemos visto llorar muchas veces, y no queremos que vuelva a pasar.

—No se preocupen, yo les prometí que jamás volvería a lastimar a Erza. Por eso estoy con ella. Sabía que le hacía más daño negándole mi amor.

—Te juro que si vuelvo a ver una lagrima de tristeza en su cara, por tu culpa, te partiremos la cara.

—Lo se… Pero no pasara.

—Y gracias, Jellal.

— ¿Por qué Gray?

—Por hacerla tan feliz. Jamás había visto en ella una sonrisa como la que vi hoy.

Jellal asintió.

Cuidaría a Erza y a su hijo más que su propia vida.

Erza había despertado, pero se hizo la dormida ya que estaba escuchando la conversación. Sonrió al escuchar a sus amigos.

Ellos siempre estarían ahí para ella.

Y agradeció que, a pesar de sus temores, esa **reunión** salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 4.

Más que nada, quiero agradecerles de nuevo por seguir leyendo. Y es que cada día, en cada capitulo hay reviews.

Fairy Tail ya es guardería(? y pues, como pueden ver, este FT es unos años después, ya cada uno con su familia y eso...

Por cierto, quería pedirles que, si se les ocurre un buen nombre (para el bebé de Erza y Jellal) lo dejen en reviews, aún no diré si sera niño o niña, eso lo sabrán después, así que les pido un nombre para cada sexo, por favor.

No se ustedes, pero siempre he imaginado a Cana como madre soltera, hahaha.

En fin, sin más nos vamos a los reviews:

**Redsab:** Pues no hubo tortura, pero si advertencias, y sabemos que Gray y Natsu las cumplen. Y perdón por publicar tan tarde. En serio no he podido más temprano, pero espero mañana tenerlo listo a buena hora. Saludos, y un abrazo enorme por leer todos los capítulos :)

**Ardwen san:** La verdad no entendí muy bien tu review x), creo que te equivocaste de historia.

**Calipitachix2:** Aquí esta ya :)) en verdad espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!

Bueno, fue todo por hoy. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, en el que por cierto, aparecera una muy molesta Kagura:

**Day 5: Protect.**

¡No olviden dejar aunque sea un pequeño comentario!

**¡Aye Sir!**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	5. Day 5: Protect

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una más para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week.**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

_Day 3: Family._

_Day 4: Reunion._

_**Day 5: Protect.**_

* * *

"_Y es a mí a quien debes mostrar ¿qué tan profundo es tu amor?"._

**o**

**o**

**o**

—No vayas a hacer nada brusco mientras no estoy. De nuevo.

—No lo hare.

—Erza.

—Te lo prometo, Jellal. Pero no me pidas quedarme en casa. No puedo estar encerrada todo el día.

Jellal suspiro de manera pesada.

—Está bien. Pero ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que otra vez…

—No me va a pasar nada. Me cuidare bien.

—Por favor, cuídate, Erza. —Decía Meredy con preocupación. —No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi sobrino o sobrina.

—Váyanse con calma. Estaré bien.

—Si necesitas algo comunícate con Lucy o con alguien más. No intentes arreglar las cosas tu sola.

—Se les hará tarde si siguen aquí diciéndome que hacer. Largo.

Jellal asintió. No quería separarse de Erza, pero tenían que salir.

Habían recibido noticias sobre un gremio obscuro causando destrozos, y aunque Jellal no quería ir, Erza le dijo que lo hiciera.

—Nos vemos en dos días.

Jellal se despidió de Erza con un beso lento. Después se puso sobre una de sus rodillas para besar su crecido vientre.

—Tengan cuidado.

—Tu más.

Jellal y Meredy se despidieron de Erza y partieron hacia su misión.

Desde que dieron el anuncio al gremio, los chicos y el maestro prohibieron a Erza tener misiones, ya que, al día siguiente del anuncio, apareció por Fairy Tail buscando una misión clase S.

Mira se negó inmediatamente, diciéndole que no le permitiría irse a una tan riesgosa en su estado.

Erza intento convencerla de que nada malo pasaría, pero aun así Mira no cedió.

Durante los siguientes meses, Erza apenas y salía de casa.

Lucy, Levy y Juvia se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, porque, a diferencia de ellas, Erza no podía quedarse en un lugar. Siempre quería estar en movimiento, haciendo algo de provecho, se aburría o decía que quería ir a una misión.

Lucy le decía que no podía. A diferencia de ella, Lucy decidió quedarse en casa. No vio problema en eso durante su embarazo, al igual que Juvia y Levy. Incluso Cana dejo de beber durante muchísimo tiempo, y Mira dejo su trabajo de camarera de gremio temporalmente.

Fue aún más el cuidado hacia la maga cuando sucedió eso…. Hace un mes, el día en que las cosas se pusieron mal.

-Flashback-

Erza estaba sola. Como siempre.

Jellal y Meredy habían salido y ella, debido a la fatiga, decidió quedarse en casa.

Durmió unas horas, pero al despertar se sintió tan llena de energía como siempre.

—Es mejor que me ponga a sacudir un poco este lugar.

Erza busco lo necesario para la limpieza y comenzó. Subió a la habitación de Meredy, pero al llegar a arriba vio que todo estaba en orden. Completamente limpio. Aun así comenzó a limpiar los pisos.

El vientre le comenzaba a tapar la vista hacia abajo, así que en un intento por ver donde pisaba, se giró un poco y un mareo horrible le llego.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pero lo ignoro. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, había tenido nauseas leves, mareos, síntomas comunes de un embarazo.

—Lucy me dijo que eso pasaba en el primer trimestre… Bueno, no creo que sea nada malo que pase en el segundo, ¿cierto? —Le decía a su barriga.

Pero ahora tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza y en su vientre bajo comenzó a sentir punzadas.

—Cálmate, Erza. —Dijo respirando profundo y sentándose en un sofá que se encontraba cerca. —No pienses negativo. Son síntomas.

Decidió bajar. No quería volver a ver todo dando vueltas mientras se encontrara en el segundo piso.

Ignoro los dolores repentinos que le estaban dando, a pesar de que cada vez eran más agudos. Pero Erza seguía limpiando.

—No es nada, no te preocupes, bebé. No es nada.

El sacudidor cayó de sus manos y su vista se nublo completamente. Sintió algo líquido entre sus piernas y después nada.

Nada.

…**ooo…**

—Jamás en mi vida había hecho eso. ¡Fue asombroso! —Meredy se escuchaba emocionada. Iban caminando hacia casa, después de seguir a un grupo de mafiosos.

Habían tenido que subir en una especie de tirolesa que atravesaba ambos extremos de las montañas para seguir a los bandidos.

—Relájate Meredy.

—Era como si volaras entre las montañas… ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!

—Lo hicimos porque teníamos que hacerlo.

—Vamos, Jellal. Regresemos algún día, y puedes traer a Erza… Obviamente después de que termine el embarazo.

Jellal sonrió. Todo el día había esperado por terminar ese trabajo para ir a casa con Erza, y los últimos minutos una preocupación enorme y una sensación extraña comenzó a llenarlo.

—Hey, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, nada… Solo que… siento algo extraño, una presión.

—Es preocupación. Por Erza, obviamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sí. Es normal que estés preocupada por ella.

En ese momento llegaron a casa.

Jellal buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro.

—Tal vez este durmiendo. —Dijo Meredy entre susurros.

—No lo creo. Es demasiado temprano. Iré a ver arriba.

—Está bien.

Meredy fue hacia la sala de entrada y encendió la luz. La imagen que vio a continuación la dejo en shock.

—Er…za. ¡Dios! ¡JELLAL!

Meredy corrió hacia Erza, que se encontraba aun en el piso. Había caído tan cerca del sofá de la sala que se logró sostener ahí, y al parecer, su vientre no había impactado por en el suelo.

— ¡JELLAL, MALDITA SEA! ¡ERZA ESTA TIRADA!

Jellal al oír el de grito de su compañera corrió hacia la entrada. La imagen que vio a continuación fue lo peor que pudo haber visto.

Erza pálida. En el piso.

— ¡Erza! — corrió hasta ella. —Erza, por Dios. Por favor, respóndeme.

Pero no emitía ni un sonido.

—Está respirando, pero muy levemente.

— ¡Dios, Meredy! ¡Busca a alguien! A Natsu, Lucy… ¡Quien sea!

—S-si… —Meredy estaba demasiado nerviosa, y la lacrima de comunicaciones temblaba en sus manos. Logro contactar a Mirajane.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué tal Meredy! —Le decía Mira a la pelirosa con esa sonrisa suya. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira, vengan rápido…. Erza… ella.

Mira palideció.

— ¿Qué pasa con Erza?

—No lo sé. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y su voz a temblar. —Jellal y yo llegamos a casa y ella estaba en el suelo. Está totalmente pálida y tengo demasiado miedo de que le pase algo.

— ¡Dios mío! Laxus. —Dijo dirigiéndose al rubio, que al parecer estaba cerca. —Por favor, busca Porlyusica y a Wendy…. Algo le paso a Erza.

— ¿Qué paso? —La voz de Laxus se escuchaba preocupada.

— ¡Solo hazlo, con un demonio! —Mira estaba nerviosa, pero volvió a mirar a Meredy. —Calma, Meredy. Dile a Jellal que vamos para allá. Mantengan la calma por favor.

—No tardes, Mira.

Jellal había logrado cargar a Erza y ponerla en una posición correcta en el sofá. Había tenido miedo de moverla, pero no quería dejarla en el suelo.

—Por favor, Erza… despierta. —Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Puso su oído en la barriga de Erza. Tenía miedo de no escuchar nada. —No me dejen, por favor. Deben resistir.

—Mira y los demás vienen para acá… buscaran a Wendy y a Porlyu…. Jellal. —Meredy estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero su rostro palideció aún más al ver algo. —S-san-sangre…. Hay sangre en el piso, y en el vestido y piernas de Erza…

— ¿Qué? —Jellal dirigió la mirada a ambos lugares. —No… ¡NO! ¡ERZA DESPIERTA! ¡No pueden darse por vencidos, por favor!

Unos golpes terriblemente fuertes azotaron la puerta.

— ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! —Era Natsu.

Meredy corrió y la abrió.

Wendy venía detrás de él, seguida de Lucy, Mira, Gray, Juvia y Levy. Charle también venían con ellos.

— ¡Erza! ¿Por qué esta sangrando? —Lucy estaba preocupadísima, y las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—Wendy, has algo por favor. —Le decía Jellal tomándola de los brazos.

—Si… Por favor, apártense.

Wendy comenzó a aplicar magia curativa en Erza. Jellal estaba a un lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano.

—Cálmate Jellal. —Le decía Gray. —Laxus, Happy, Gajeel y Lily ya vienen con Porlyusica.

Pero no respondió.

Unos minutos después, Wendy paro.

—Erza-san está viva. Él bebe también. —Jellal suspiro. —Pero… los latidos de ambos están muy débiles… Tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo.

—Ya estamos aquí, con un demonio. —Entro Gajeel cargando un maletín enorme.

—Háganse a un lado, mocosos. —Decía Porlyusica, empujando a todos. — ¿Ya has hecho algo, Wendy?

—Solo le aplique un poco de magia curativa… Es todo lo que pude hacer, Porlyusica-san.

La anciana comenzó a revisar a Erza, preparo unos extraños brebajes y se los dio.

—Está bien, algo inconsciente. Despertara en unos minutos.

— ¿Y el bebé? —Pregunto Jellal nervioso.

—Está bien…. Por ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que por ahora?!

— ¡Jellal cálmate! —Le decía Meredy mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—No te mentiré, chico. Están graves, pero estables. Lo mejor es que lo llevemos con un médico profesional ahora mismo.

—Rentamos un coche mágico por si hacía falta. —Comento Laxus. —Está afuera.

—Ustedes vayan conmigo. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Jellal y a Wendy. —Y tú conduce, desnudista.

Gray gruño, pero acepto.

—Nosotros los veremos haya. Por favor, mantén la calma, Jellal. —Le decía Lucy, intentando trasmitirle algo de calma, calma que incluso ella no tenía.

El camino se hacía eterno, a pesar de que Gray iba lo más rápido que podía y convenía para Erza.

Al llegar al pequeño hospital de Magnolia, que por suerte no estaba tan lleno, fueron atendidos inmediatamente.

Pasaron los minutos muy lentamente para todos.

Media hora después, el medico apareció.

— ¿Erza Scarlet?

—Aquí. —Se puso de pie Jellal, inmediatamente. —Soy… soy su esposo.

El medico lo miro, y bajo la vista a los papeles.

—Por ahora su esposa y su hijo están bien. Están estables.

—Oh. Gracias. —Jellal suspiro de alivio. Lucy abrazo a Natsu y todos sacaron el aire contenido durante mucho tiempo.

—Solo una cosa… Su esposa es maga, lo sé por su fama. Maga Clase S de Fairy Tail. Las misiones de este tipo, por lo que se, son muy peligrosas, sin embargo… Su esposa tiene un daño en su cuerpo, lo cual le causo la hemorragia, y este daño no es algo que se gane por este tipo de misiones.

— ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

—Me refiero a que su esposa sufrió un, no sé, ¿algún accidente muy grave en alguna de sus misiones?

Jellal giro la vista a los demás. Todos se vieron entre ellos y negaron.

—No doctor, al menos un daño grave no. Solo lo común.

—Bueno, pues en realidad, lo que sea que haya sido… Su mujer tiene un problema grave, su embarazo está en riesgo, y debe tener muchos cuidados. Se debe a algún golpe o problema que haya tenido con sus órganos reproductores, no importa si fue hace algunos años, pero es un daño casi irreversible.

"La Torre". Pensó Jellal.

—De hecho, de niña tuvo que hacer trabajos muy fuertes… y maltratos aún más fuertes. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

—Pues bastante. Puede que esa sea la causa del riesgo de muerte perinatal o parto pretérmino.

—Por favor no… Eso no. —Jellal se sentó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—Podemos evitar que pase a peor, Señor Fernándes. Ella necesita mucho reposo, una dieta sana y evitar cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte. También debe evitar sobreesforazarse e intentar hacer trabajos pesados.

—No se preocupe… Mientras se cuide y la cuiden todo estará bien.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Solo unos minutos… En una hora podrán llevarla a casa.

Jellal camino por ese largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 245.

— ¿Erza?

— ¿He? Jellal…. Entra.

El peliazul se colocó a un lado de ella, pues con un gesto le pidió que se sentara en la cama, junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… cansada…. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú me lo dijiste… debía mantenerme calmada… Y me puse a limpiar todos lados.

Jellal no quiso decirle la verdadera razón de su situación.

— ¿Ya vino el medico a veré?

—Si te refieres a si y ame dijo lo de mi problema, ya… ya me lo dijo.

—Erza.

—Perdón… —Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. —Pensé que por sacudir un poco no me pasaría nada… Cuando comenzó a marearme continúe… No debí ser tan irresponsable.

Jellal junto su frente con la de su novia.

—No es tu culpa… Solo prométeme que ahora si te cuidaras como debe…. Yo te prometo que te cuidare con mi vida si es necesario… Los voy a **proteger **por sobre todas las cosas.

—Yo también… prometo que proteger a nuestro bebé… y que no volveré a arriesgar mi salud.

-Flashback end-.

—Un paseo por la ciudad no me vendría mal… No hare esfuerzo….

Decidida, Erza salió a la ciudad. Un pequeño paseo le caería bien a ambos.

Recorrió calles y avenidas. Mucha gente miraba a la gran Titania, sorprendidos por la barriga que cargaba.

Mucha gente veía la escena tiernamente, pues nadie se imaginaba que la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail fuera a ser madre.

No podían negar que, si ya la reina de las hadas era hermosa, el hecho de estar embarazada la hacía aún más.

Erza se paró en una pequeña boutique, entraría a buscar ropas para su próximo hijo o hija…

Compro todo lo que podía. Distintos colores. No sabía aún el sexo de su bebé, así que no quería comprar nada que diferenciara este hecho.

Salió con un montón de bolsas. Ninguna era pesada, así que no le haría daño el llevarlas.

El hecho es que eran demasiadas y cubrían su ya crecido vientre.

— ¡Er-chan!

Escucho una voz a su espalda, y por el apodo y el sonido, la reconoció inmediatamente.

— ¡Nee-san!

— ¡Erza! —Esta vez fueron dos voces.

Erza volteo y se llevó una sorpresa. Milliana, Sho, Wally y ¿Kagura? Se dirigían hacia ella.

— ¡Chicos! —Emocionada dejo caer las bolsas.

Milliana se sorprendió al ver su vientre. La velocidad con la que iba hacía ella disminuyo.

— Chicos, me alegro mucho de verlos.

—Er-chan… —Milliana estaba sorprendida, más que antes al ver que no había sido su imaginación. — ¿Tú estás…. Embarazada?

Erza miro su vientre…. Y Jellal vino a su cabeza, y el odio de los chicos hacía el.

—Em, yo…. Sí, Milliana…

—No puedo creerlo…. Nee-san, ¡felicidades! ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

—Claro, Sho.

Le dio un calido abrazo, seguido de Wally, Milliana e incluso Kagura, con la que, después de los Grandes Juegos, había hecho una buena relación.

— ¡Nya! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una pareja, Erza. —Menciono Wally.

—Yo… si… Llevamos ya casi dos años.

"Evita mencionar su nombre. No lo digas".

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes? —Pregunto Kagura.

—Estoy por cumplir ocho meses.

— ¡Wow! Tu vientre no parece de ese tiempo. —Milliana no dejaba de tocarlo. —Nunca imagine verte así, Er-chan.

—Déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa así, Erza.

—Gracias, Wally.

—Si no es indiscreción… Creo que… a Simon le hubiera encantado verte así. Te ves realmente bien.

—Gracias, Kagura… Y no te preocupes, no es ninguna indiscreción.

La chica sonrió.

— ¿Y quién es el padre, Er-chan?

"Tenía que despertar tu curiosidad, Milliana". Pensó Erza.

—Yo….

— ¡Erza! ¡Ahí estas!

Erza sintió que el alma se le iba cuando escucho la voz de Jellal detrás de ella.

Al instante, Wally y Sho tomaron a Erza y la pusieron detrás de ellos, encarando a Jellal.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Para que buscas a mi hermana?

—Sho, Wally….

— ¿La sigues buscando?

—Milliana.

Kagura pasó desapercibida. No hizo ruido alguno. Y a Erza le preocupaba.

— ¡Habla! —Dijo Wally, convirtiendo su cuadrado brazo en un arma.

— ¡No, Wally! —Erza movió a Sho y se acercó a donde Jellal, poniéndose frente a él. —No le hagan daño, por favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo perdonaste, nee-san?

—Sho… pasaron muchas cosas después de lo de la Torre… no hay que vivir en el pasado…

—Lo perdonaste… Por Dios, nee-san…. ¡El mato a Simon! ¡Él te hizo sufrir demasiado! ¿En serio lo has perdonado?

Jellal tenso la mandíbula.

—Si, Sho… Lo he perdonado.

—Aléjate, Erza… —Decía Wally.

—No, no, Wally…. ¡No voy a permitir que le hagan daño!

—Erza, hazte a un lado, por favor.

— ¿Jellal?

Los ojos de Erza amenazaban con soltar unas lágrimas.

—A ustedes… Más les vale no armar una escena aquí, frente a Erza… Su embarazo está en riesgo, y no voy a permitir que por un enfado suyo…. Ella salga lastimada.

— ¿Ahora si te preocupas por ella? ¡Después de lo que le hiciste, maldito!

— ¡Cálmate, Sho! —Gritaba Erza.

— ¡Sho! Te he dicho que si tienes, no…. Que si todos tienen algo que decir, lo hagan con calma… no voy a permitir que la vida de Erza y el bebé corran peligro de nuevo.

Kagura comenzó a darse cuenta de todo…. Solo había una razón para que Jellal supiera el estado de salud de Erza y su embarazo.

El era el padre.

—Tu…. —le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en esa conversación. — ¿Te atreviste a tocar a Erza a pesar de todo?

—Kagura, por favor… —Erza estaba más que nerviosa.

— ¿A tocar a Erza? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡No ves que es más que obvio, Milliana! ¡Jellal es el padre!

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, no me dejaran mentir…

—Er-chan… ¿Es cierto?

—Sí. —Hablo Jellal. —Yo soy el padre. Y por esa razón y por qué amo a Erza no voy a permitir que esto siga. Vámonos.

—No des ni un paso más, Fernándes.

De una forma muy rápida, Kagura se plantó frente a Jellal con "Archienemigo" muy cerca de su pecho. Erza continuaba detrás de Jellal.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a estar con Erza? Ella ha sufrido muchísimo por tu culpa…. Al principio sentía algo también contra ella, por defenderte… Pero no la puedo culpar…. Pero tú, tu, maldito…. Sabes lo que has hecho y aun así… ¿Te atreves a embarazarla?

—Kagura, basta. —Erza sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace un mes.

— ¿Quieres matarme?

Al escuchar eso de los labios del mago, Erza sintió algo en su pecho. Él lo iba a decir…

Que lo mataran por ella.

—Claro que quiero.

Jellal tomo la espada de Kagura, tan afilada que apenas tocándola, la mano del peliazul comenzó a sangrar.

—Pues sigue intentándolo, pero una cosa si les digo a todos… Amo a Erza, y ella me ama a mí. Hace algunos meses me hubiera dado por vencido, les hubiera dicho que me mataran, ahora mismo, frente a la gente… Pero Erza me ha perdonado, y mientras ella lo haga, me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense.

—Maldito… —Decía Sho enfurecido.

—Me voy, con mi Erza y mi hijo, porque no voy a permitir, que ustedes con sus rencores le causen daño. Se lo que les he hecho, y nunca sabré como recompensárselos. Pero lo que más me importa ahora, es mi familia. No me dejare matar tan fácil, Kagura. No como antes…. No daré mi vida para expiar mis pecados… Ahora tengo dos razones muy importantes para seguir vivo… Y ni ustedes ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Jellal. —Las lágrimas de Erza ya corrían por sus mejillas, y es que, no era solo la escena, también se había hecho un poco sentimental con los cambios de humor del embarazo.

—Prometí que jamás volvería desear mi muerte… Y lo cumpliré. Viviré por ellos dos. —Dijo agachándose a tomar las bolsas de las compras de Erza y abrazándola. —Viviré para **protegerlos. **Y no dejare que nada los dañe.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con Erza a su lado.

Esta volteo hacía atrás y vio las caras de todos, sin embargo, Kagura no mostraba nada.

—Lo voy a matar… —Sho estaba listo para atacar a Jellal, pero la mano de Kagura lo detuvo.

—Alto. Jellal a hecho sufrir mucho a Erza, pero, si él es el único que puede aliviar ese dolor… no hay nada que hacer.

—Kagura-chan….

—Milliana, Wally, Sho…. Nosotros sabemos que se siente que nos arrebaten a nuestra familia… Por más que odiemos a Jellal, no seré yo el que le quite su padre a ese bebé que Erza espera… Ni ustedes. Tendremos que aceptar las cosas. Esa criatura es un inocente. No tiene la culpa de los pecados de la gente. No tiene que pagar lo que hizo su padre…. Ni Erza tampoco. Ya sufrió lo suficiente.

—Sí. —Dijo Milliana. —Yo tampoco le quiero causar más dolor a Er-chan.

Los dos chicos restantes voltearon hacia donde se habían marchado Erza y Jellal. Ahora solo se veían dos sombras a lo lejos.

—Nee-san.

…**ooo…**

— ¿Estas bien?

Los dos chicos acababan de entrar a su respectivo hogar.

—Sí.

Jellal abrazo a Erza.

—Perdón… No quería que esto se saliera de mis manos… No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada.

—Estoy bien. Te lo aseguro… Mejor que nunca.

Jellal estaba confundido.

— ¿A pesar de lo que paso?

—Claro… Mantuviste tu promesa… No volver a desear morir.

—Te dije que lo haría. Ambos sabemos lo que es no tener con nosotros a nuestros padres… No quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo.

—Gracias.

—Nunca los dejare… Que de eso no te quede duda. Yo siempre los voy a **proteger.**

Jellal tomo el mentón de Erza y le dio un cálido beso, mientras ella pasaba las manos alrededor del cuello del mago.

Nadie iba a quitarle su felicidad. Ni a él ni a Erza ni a su hijo.

El protegería su felicidad.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Bueno, este es mi capítulo favorito del fic...

¡Moría por escribirlo! Y después de semejante capítulo del manga, ¡Dios! La inspiración llego a mi como si fuera oxigeno.

Y es que, ¿leyeron el manga? No se ustedes, pero el nombre del siguiente capítulo: "Father and son" me suena muy Gray y Silver... pues, ¿vieron la cara de Gray al verlo? Dice mucho más que mil palabras. Y es algo muy jugoso para mi fic "Forbidden".

Bueno, como vengo demasiado rápido, me voy a los reviwes:

**Redsab:** Creo que fue mucho sufrimiento para Jellal, ¿no? Jaja, gracias por los nombres, los tendré muy en cuenta... Espero que te guste el capítulo, ¡un abrazo!.

**Calipitachix2:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap también te guste. ¡Saludos!

**Lizzie Taisho:** No te preocupes, mientras los hayas leído y te haya gustado todo esta bien. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu prueba. Y te comprendo... cuantas no quisiéramos un novio como Jellal, en mi caso, nunca he tenido novio jajja, así que, que mi primer novio fuera asi ¡seria perfecto! Aunque realmente no preocupa eso por ahora. Este capitulo no tuvo mucha cursileria, y en verdad espero que te haya gustado, y no necesitas disculparte. ¡Un abrazo!

Les recuerdo que si pueden seguir mandándome nombres para el futuro/a hijo/a de Jellal y Erza, lo hagan, ¡por favor!

Sin más, espero que este viernes de anime y manga lo disfruten y que también lo hagan con el capitulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente:

**Day 6: Happy.**

¡No olviden el review!

_**¡Aye Sir!~**_

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	6. Day 6: Happy

******Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una más para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week.**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

_Day 3: Family._

_Day 4: Reunion._

_Day 5: Protect._

_**Day 6: Happy.**_

* * *

_"Realmente necesito aprender __porque vivimos en un mundo de locos, __quebrantándonos..."_

**o**

**o**

**o**

— ¡Abre el mío, Erza!

—Bien, bien… Espera, Lucy.

Un montón de regalos se encontraban alrededor de Erza.

Todas las chicas del gremio, junto con Meredy, habían decidido organizarle una pequeña fiesta por la llegada del bebé. Todas se encontraban en Fairy Hills.

— ¡Oh! Es muy pequeño. —Decía Mira, al ver el traje color verde que Lucy le había dado a su próximo hijo o hija.

—Es muy hermoso, Lucy. Muchas gracias.

—Quería traerte uno rosa… Después de todo es mi color favorito, pero como aún no sabemos si será niño o niña pues… no me quise arriesgar.

—Cierto… ¿Por qué no pediste que te dijeran el sexo de tu bebé, Erza? —Pregunto Kinana.

—Bueno… Jellal y yo decidimos esperarnos al nacimiento. Como una sorpresa.

— ¡Aw! ¡Qué lindo!

— ¿No sientes algo de nervios, Erza-san? —Preguntaba Wendy. —Después de todo, en un mes es el parto.

—Si siento algo de nervios, pero me siento más que nada, ansiosa. No puedo esperar.

—Bueno… yo tengo este regalo para ti. —Wendy le acerco una cajita arreglada delicadamente. —Charle y yo lo escogimos, y con ayuda de Mira-san hicimos el bordado.

— ¿Bordado? —Erza abrió la pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos mostraron maravilla al ver el lindo traje blanco que le había dado Wendy. — ¡Es muy hermoso!

El traje era muy pequeño, en el lado izquierdo, justo donde va el corazón, estaba bordado el tatuaje de Jellal, del mismo color que él lo tenía, y en medio de este, la marca de Fairy Tail, de color azul, justo como la tenía Erza.

—Qué bueno que te gusto.

—Me encanto, Wendy. Gracias.

— ¡Ahora abra el de Juvia! ¡Por favor, Erza-san!

—Claro Juvia.

—Por cierto…. ¿Creen que haya sido buena idea dejar a los niños con los chicos en el gremio?

—No hay de qué preocuparse. —Decía Cana. —Después de todo, sus hijos están con sus padres, y Gildarts está cuidando a mi Cornie… El viejo es muy buen abuelo, así que no creo que haya de preocuparse.

—El que me preocupa es Natsu… No quiero que mi hija se vea implicada en una de sus peleas.

—Juvia no se preocuparía mucho por sus dos pequeños. Gray-sama es el mejor padre. Hará un buen trabajo.

—Natsu podrá ser un tonto impulsivo, Lucy. Pero cuando se trata de ti o de Nashi, es la persona más responsable.

—Tienes razón, Erza. Tengo que confiar en él.

…ooo…

Mientras tanto, en el gremio, todos los hombres se encontraban en una mesa, alrededor de Jellal.

—Ni digo que tener hijos sea malo. —Decía Gray. —Lo único malo es tener que cambiar pañales, alimentarlos cada vez que les da hambre, bañarlos, etcétera…

—No olvides las desveladas. —Decía Natsu con cara de pánico.

—Pues yo no tuve tantos problemas.

—Claro, Gajeel. En cuanto Gale se dormía, tú te quedabas dormido con él. Levy los tenía que alimentar a ambos y ella era la que sufría las noches en vela. —Decía Lily con cara de decepción.

—Gee-hee.

— ¿Y qué tal los cambios de humor con Erza?

—Los sobreviví.

— ¡Jellal es todo un hombre!

—Concuerdo con Elfman… Lucy se ponía como un demonio llorón.

—Juvia solía llorar y ponerse más celosa que de costumbre.

— ¡Los que aguantan a sus mujeres embarazadas son hombres!

—Cierra la boca, Elfman… Eres el único que falta… Tienes a Ever y aun no puedes tener hijos.

—Es cosa de ella… Supuestamente aún no está lista para perder su figura. —Decía enfadado.

—Pues Mira era como de costumbre… Lo que yo veía a diario era la Mira normal y la Mira con el Satan Soul.

—Eres todo un hombre por cuidar a nee-chan, Laxus.

—Déjenme decirles… Lo peor era cuando Erza quería pastel y no había…

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo terminaba eso.

Gray puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jellal.

—Lamento todo lo que pasaste.

—D-d-debió s-s-er at-aterrador. —Natsu estaba rodeado con un aura de pánico.

—No te preocupes. —Volvió a hablar Laxus. —Una vez que el bebé nace, todo lo que pasa vale la pena.

—Tienes razón… Solo mira a Natsu… Al menos yo nunca espere que alguien tan asexual e irresponsable como el pudiera tener una hija…

— ¿Qué has dicho, cerebro de hielo?

— ¿Quieres que te avergüence más frente a tu hija, cabeza de lava?

—Yo no diría lo mismo, calzoncillo-man… No creo que tus hijos se puedan avergonzar más de ti.

—Mis hijos no están avergonzado de mí.

—Su padre es un nudista, después de todo.

Y así comenzó una de las tontas peleas entre Natsu y Gray.

…ooo…

— ¿En serio todos estos regalos te dieron?

—Lo se… son demasiados.

—Agradece que yo estaba ahí, Jellal. Así cuide que Erza no trajera todo esto ella sola.

—Si, gracias Mere.

— ¿Gracias? Estoy hablando de 50,000 jewels, amigo.

Erza rio, pero al instante sintió un dolor en el vientre bajo. Puso su mano justo en el lugar donde había sentido.

— ¿Estas bien, Erza?

—Si… Estoy bien… Lucy y Mira me dijeron que poco a poco comenzarían unos pequeños dolores.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí. —Dijo Meredy. —Incluso a mí me explicaron que hacer y cuáles eran las señales de las contracciones de parto, ya sabes, para ayudar a Er.

— ¿Seguras? No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de…

—No pasara, Jellal. En 2 semanas cumplo los 9 meses, se acerca el tiempo.

Las manos de Jellal comenzaron a sudar.

—Está bien… Confiare en eso.

**o**

Y justo dos semanas después, Jellal y Meredy fueron avisados sobre un ataque entre gremios oscuros. Era el último mes, y lo que Jellal menos quería era alejarse de Erza.

—Vayan… Cualquier cosa le llamare a Lucy.

—Sé que lo harás. —Jellal beso a Erza. —Aun así, intenta comunicarte con nosotros.

—Claro… Cuídense.

Después de alejarse unos metros de la casa, Meredy le hablo a Jellal.

—Calmate… Mira —Le mostro su antebrazo. —Pues este enlace sensorial en Erza, para así sentir lo mismo que ella en estos días que estaremos fuera.

—Gracias, Mere… Al menos eso me calma un poco.

—Relájate. Sé que estas nervioso porque serás padre pronto pero, es para que estés feliz.

—Lo estoy… jamás en mi vida podría estar más feliz.

**5 días después….**

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… Aunque cada vez siento más fuertes los dolores de Erza.

—Demonios… hay que terminar esto rápido, para llegar cuanto antes con ella.

—Quitare el enlace unos momentos, para poder pelear bien.

—Meredy…

—Jellal, recuerda que el dolor de Erza lo puedo sentir al 100. Si sigo con el enlace no seré capaz de pelear, y tardaremos más en esto.

—Tienes razón…. Hagamos esto rápido.

Para el amanecer del día siguiente, Crime Sociere había terminado.

—Conecta el enlace.

Ambos magos iban ya camino a casa.

—Espera… —Meredy se concentró, pero al momento de terminar el enlace, un fuerte dolor la hizo caer.

— ¡Meredy!

—Demonios… tengo que apagar esta ¡ouch!

—Meredy ¿Qué sientes?

—Erza… creo que… estas son las contracciones del parto.

Meredy quedo algo débil por el dolor, así que Jellal la cargo sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr.

Al llegar a casa, vio que afuera estaban Natsu, Gray y Mira esperándolo.

— ¡Jellal!

—Mirajane…. ¿Dónde está Erza?

—En su habitación… ¿Qué le pasa a Meredy?

—Estoy bien… —dijo bajando de la espalda de Jellal. —Sentí el dolor de Erza con mi enlace… y vaya que dolía.

— ¿Está dando a luz?

—No, aun no. —Dijo Gray. —Pero creo que está a punto. Nos pidió que en cuanto llegaras fueras a verla.

—Cubre tus oídos… —hablo Natsu esta vez. —Sus gritos son peores que los normales.

Jellal corrió, entro a la casa y sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían a Erza.

— ¡Erza!

—Je...llal… ¡Tsk!

Estaba empapada en sudor. Sus ojos mostraban unas notables ojeras, pero aun así sonreía, y se veía hermosa.

— ¿Cómo está? —Pregunto a Wendy y a Porlyusica, que la atenderían.

—Bien. —contesto la anciana secamente. —El parto se adelantó 2 semanas, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, Jellal-san. Nacerá muy bien.

—Gracias, Wendy.

—Aunque aún no es hora. Apenas está dilatando.

—Lo mejor es que estés aquí con ella. Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Mira vendrán a ayudarnos.

—Está bien, Porlyusica-san.

Pasaban y pasaban las horas, y Erza seguía igual. Hasta que llegó la hora.

— ¡Wendy! Llama a las demás.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Llego la hora?

—Si… por fin tendrán a su hijo en brazos.

Había llegado la hora… Por fin, después de temores, alegrías, tristezas… por fin Erza y El tendrían su felicidad completa.

En unas horas llegaría esa personita… y no había nada que los hiciera más felices.

— ¡Llego la hora! —Gritaba Wendy emocionada.

— ¡¿YA?! Vamos ya, chicas.

Rápidamente entraron a la habitación, y comenzaron a arreglar lo necesario.

—Por favor, Jellal. Erza te necesita. No te vayas a desmayar como lo hizo Natsu.

—Y Gray-sama.

—Y Gajeel.

—O a vomitar como Laxus.

—N-no…

Jellal ya estaba pálido.

—Erza, necesito que pujes fuerte mente…

Juvia limpiaba el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de Erza, Lucy y Mira le tendían lo necesario a Porlyusica, Wendy ayudaba a Erza para que no sintiera tanto dolor, y Levy preparaba todo para cuando naciera.

Erza continuaba con las contracciones, cada vez más fuerte. De todos los dolores que había sentido, ese era el más perfecto.

— ¡Dios! ¡Es su cabeza! —Gritaba Levy emocionada.

— ¡Sigue así, Erza!

— ¡Aggg! —Erza gritaba bajo. El dolor continuaba.

—Vamos, linda… tú puedes.

Jellal no había soltado su mano en todo ese tiempo, aunque Erza clavaba sus uñas en ella.

—Y casi… ya casi.

—Una vez más, Erza.

Y grito… Un último grito.

Lo que siguió fue un llanto.

— ¡Es una niña! —Wendy comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

— ¡Es hermosa, Erza, Jellal!

—Ni…ña…. —Erza volteo a ver a Jellal con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si, Erza… Una hermosa niña.

Jellal beso a Erza como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Te amo… gracias por hacerme tan **feliz.**

Levy coloco a la pequeña en una toalla suave, y la llevo con Erza y Jellal.

—Conózcanla, porque la llevare a limpiar.

—Dios… es hermosa. —Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por el rostro de Erza.

—Su cabello… es escarlata. Hermoso. Como el tuyo, Erza.

—Estoy segura de que tiene tus ojos.

—Eso lo veremos después…. Ahora, permítanle quitarle toda esa sangre.

—Y también te alistaremos a ti, Erza. Para que descanses.

Después de unos minutos, la pequeña ya estaba con sus padres. Erza estaba dormida y Jellal la observaba.

—Gracias… Las amo, a las dos.

—Y nosotras a ti, Jellal. —Decía Erza entre sueños. —Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

—No, tú eres el que me hace feliz.

Jellal acomodo a la pequeño en los brazos de Erza, y se acomodó a un lado de ellas en la cama.

Y claro… Ahora era esa familia **feliz** que siempre desearon.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Por fin, ¡habemus bebé!...

Bueno, no se como quedo... Realmente creo que le falto algo, pero el siguiente sera ya un poco mas largo y mejor.

Siento un dolor muy grande al decirles que el siguiente es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y quiero agradecerles por haberla seguido.

Ahora... ¡Reviews!

**Redsab:** Muchas gracias por leer, y bueno, yo creo que si fue ya suficiente por Jellal, por ahora hahaha, no debió haberla hecho a un lado cuando la iba a besar. Espero que tu desvelada haya valido la pena :3, ¡Saludos!

**Lizzie Taisho:** ¡Gracias! La verdad me esforce mucho en ese capítulo, y me agrada muchísimo que te haya gustado. Déjame decirte que, al menos en este fic, los ex-torre del cielo y Kagura no perdonaron a Jellal, pero no quieren matarlo solo por Erza y su hija. En el siguiente volverán a aparecer ;) ¡Y gracias! Se siente genial leer que alguien es tu fan :') y la verdad yo no sería nada sin ustedes 3 de nuevo gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... Nos leemos en el siguiente:

**Day 7: Injuries.**

¡No olviden el review!

**¡Aye Sir!**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	7. Day 7: Injuries

**********Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una más para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week.**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

_Day 3: Family._

_Day 4: Reunion._

_Day 5: Protect._

_Day 6: Happy._

_**Day 7: Injuries.**_

* * *

"_Realmente necesito aprender porque vivimos en un mundo de locos, quebrantándonos, cuando debieran dejarnos ser…"_

**o**

**o**

**o**

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros. El día era demasiado triste, y nadie sabía porque.

—Juvia jura que la lluvia no cae por culpa suya. Juvia ha hecho lo posible por pararla, pero no ha logrado nada.

—No te preocupes, Juvia. Todos sabemos que no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Muchas gracias, Mira-san.

—Pero si la lluvia sigue así no podremos ir a casa.

—Tienes razón, Lucy. —Erza se asomó por una de las ventanas del gremio. —Las calles están completamente inundadas.

Y de repente hubo un apagón.

— ¿Están todos bien?

— ¡Los niños!

—Cálmate, Lucy. Están arriba, con Wendy, Romeo y Lisanna.

—Bueno Erza, Jade está aquí contigo… Nashi le teme a la oscuridad.

—Lo que me preocupa más son los chicos… La lluvia se pone cada vez peor y ellos no regresan.

— ¡Encontramos unas velas! —Venían Mira, Laki y Kinana cargadas con esos objetos. —Por suerte la noche es fresca, así no sentiremos tanto calor.

— ¡Lucy-san! —Grito Wendy.

— ¿Qué pasa, Wendy?

La peliazul venía bajando las escaleras con cuidado, con una pequeña niña de cabello rosa de unos 3 años en brazos. La pequeña estaba llorando. Detrás de ella bajaban Romeo y Lisanna con los demás niños.

—Nashi-chan está asustada.

—Oh, mi nena… Ven aquí. —Lucy cargo a su hija. —Todo está bien, aquí está mamá.

— ¿Aun no lleva Elf-nichan y los demás?

—No, Lisanna… Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

—Calma Mira… No hay que preocuparnos.

— ¿En qué momento se les ocurrió irse a una misión todos juntos?

—Era una peligrosa. Era mejor que fueran todos.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque Jellal se fue con ellos.

—Nunca sobra ayuda de más.

—Yo tengo un mal presentimiento. —Decía Levy preocupada. —Cana, ¿no podrás tu ver algo en tus cartas?

—Déjame intentar.

Con algunas velas alrededor, Cana puso sus cartas mágicas en el suelo, y cuando una magia comenzó a envolverla, una corriente helada entro, rompiendo una ventana.

En ese momento, Cana sintió como si algo hubiera sido clavado en ella.

— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Cana! —Gritaron todos los presentes.

—Meredy-san, toma a Cornie. —Wendy le dio la pequeña hija de Cana a la pelirosa, y corrió a su lado.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Levy.

—Si, con un demonio… ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Qué sentiste?

—Fue como si… Como si algo me dijera que no podía comunicarme con los chicos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dios! ¡Hay que buscarlos!

—Calma, Erza… Todo estará bien.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Algo raro entro volando, y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Happy!

—Lu...cy…

—Oh, Dios mío… Happy… ¿Estas bien?

—Nat…su.

— ¿Nastu? ¡¿Qué le paso a Natsu?!

— ¡Cálmate, Lucy!

Lucy bajo a su hija un momento, mientras observaba a Happy.

—El… los ataco.

— ¿Ataco? ¿Quién?

—No lo sé. —Happy comenzó a lloriquear. —Pero... Natsu… me dijo que huyera.

— ¿Dónde está Gajeel? ¿Y Lily?

— ¿Lily no ha llegado? El vino antes que yo.

Una fuerte presión comenzó a invadir a Erza.

— ¿Y…. Jellal?

—Se quedó con Gray.

— ¿Gray-sama está bien?

—No… se. No sé qué paso, no sé cómo… Yo.

Wendy tomo a Happy en sus brazos.

—Shhh, descansa Happy…

—Algo les paso…. ¡Algo les paso!

—Lucy… respira.

Erza no dejaba de pensar en Jellal…. Sabía que había sido mala idea que los acompañara.

—Yo… Mira… por favor, cuídame a Jade.

— ¿Qué? Erza… ¿Qué haces?

—Iré a buscarlos. No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

—No, Erza. Estas loca. No quiero pensar negativo… pero si algo le pasa a Jellal… No te podemos exponer… Piensa en Jade.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que… hacer algo….

—Erza-san, yo voy con usted.

—No, Juvia. Tu igual estas lo...

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADA LE PASE A GRAY-SAMA!

— ¡Piensen en sus hijos, por Dios! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Laxus! Pero no nos podemos mover de aquí.

—Mira… Entiende...

—No, Erza… entiendan ustedes. Por ellos —dijo señalando a todos los pequeños. —No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Mira-san tiene razón….

—Mami… ¿Qué le paso a papá?

—Calma, Asuka. —Le decía Bisca ala pequeña, que comenzaba a llorar. —Papá está bien… Solo… hay que esperar noticias.

Después de calmarse, las chicas se dignaron a esperar. La lluvia seguía y la luz no regresaba.

Y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¡GAJEEL! ¡LILY!

—Wendy, rápido. Ve a ayudarles.

—S-si…

—Tsk… mal...dito.

—Gajeel. —Levy corrió y tomo su mano. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te paso?

—No sé qué carajos paso… aggg. —Gajeel se agarró con fuerza el abdomen, donde tenía una herida profunda. —Estábamos… acampando. Una sombra extraña nos comenzó a atacar… después fueron más… Gray y Natsu fueron a buscar el origen de esas cosas… No regresaban y Elfman, Happy, Lily, Jellal y yo los fuimos a buscar.

— ¡No! ¿Dónde está Jellal?

—No lo sé, rojita… Todos… los perdí de vista. Sentí algo en el estómago y de repente vi todo negro. Cuando desperté, Lily me llevaba volando.

—Estaba muy malherido, y perdía mucha sangre. —Decía el exceed, cansado. —No volví a ver a los demás.

—Happy está aquí. —Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos. —Pero… Natsu… que este bien… por favor.

La luz regreso.

—Gracias al cielo. —Decía Mira. —Llevémoslos a la enfermería, junto a Happy.

Como pudieron, llevaron en brazos al gato y al DS.

—Yo me quedo aquí. —Decía Levy.

—Gale… ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí esta, Gajeel…. Está bien.

El pequeño pelinegro se asomó por la orilla de la cama, viendo a su padre ahí.

—Cuida a tu madre mientras me hecho una siesta, enano.

El niño solo lo miraba con sus ojos marrones.

—Duerme… Cualquier cosa, te despierto.

**O**

Pasaron varias horas más…. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada y ni rastro de los demás.

La lluvia había parado, pero las calles están demasiado solitarias.

Un estallido sonó.

En un movimiento ágil, Erza reequipo a la Armadura de Hércules, y así cubrió a todos del impacto.

— ¿Están bien?

—Si… creo que si…

— ¡Los chicos!

Todas corrieron a donde estaban, pero ni rastro de Natsu y Jellal.

— ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡Alsack!

— ¡Elfman! ¡LAxus!

—Gray… ¿Dónde están Jellal y Natsu?

—Erza… Jellal… el…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No se… Natsu, venía con él.

— ¿Cómo paso esto?

—Fue un ataque…. Todo fue muy sorpresivo… No sabemos quién fue, ni como fue…

Y entro Natsu al gremio, con un Jellal malherido a su lado.

— ¡Natsu!

Todos voltearon al ver como el pelirosa caía al piso, llevándose a Jellal con él.

— ¡Wendy!

— ¡Voy!

—Atiendan… a Jellal.

Al ver la cara pálida de Erza, Meredy tomo a su hija en brazos, dejando así que la maga corriera al lado del peliazul. Ella llego después con Jade.

—Jellal, ¿me escuchas? Por favor, respóndeme.

—Er…za… ¿Dónde está… Jade?

—Aquí esta. —decía Meredy. —Aguanta, por favor.

Había un orifico por debajo del corazón de Jellal, del cual brotaba muchísima sangre.

—Tienes muchas lesiones…

—No tantas como las que yo te he hecho, Erza.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus orbes femeninos.

—No digas eso... ahora no.

—Hey… —Con la poca fuerza que tenía, el mago tomo el rostro de Erza con las manos y le limpio las lágrimas. —No llores.

—Pero… mírate… Estas… tu…

—Lo se… —soltó un quejido. —Erza, cuida a Jade.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Siento… que no puedo.

—No, no digas eso.

Erza ya tenía muchas lesiones, físicas y emocionales… No se podía permitir perder a Jellal.

No de nuevo.

—Erza… no quiero que llores.

—Escúchame, idiota… Tu estarás bien. ¿Entendiste?

—Creo… que... Ahora si llego mi momento de pagar.

—¡No! ¡Wendy!

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Erza-san… Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Wendy no puedo sobre esforzarse mucho, Erza… La necesitamos. —Decía Charle, molesta.

Erza apretaba fuertemente la mano del mago.

—Escucha… Prométeme que pensaras en nosotros como un tiempo hermoso… Que pensaras en un nosotros todavía brillante… Y prométeme… que miraras todo lo que vivimos, como un momento en tu vida que disfrutaste…

—N-no… no me puedes dejar. Lucha… por Jade… y por mí….

—Te amo, que de eso no te quede duda.

—Jellal… Yo te amo más… Pero no te rindas.

Jellal sonrió, sonrió cálidamente. Le hizo una señala a Meredy, para que pusiera la niña a su altura.

—Tu, pequeña… vive la vida intensamente… cuida a tu madre… que yo siempre las cuidare a ustedes… Estuve contigo muy poco tiempo… pero fue lo mejor.

—Por favor, Jellal... no digas eso. —Meredy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Como pudo, Jellal tomo la cabeza de Erza, y unió sus frentes. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Gracias por todos.

Y cerró sus ojos.

Su mano cayó lentamente, pero Erza la tomo antes de que diera contra el suelo.

—Jellal… ¡NO JELLAL! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

Todos lloraban, pero nadie se imaginaba el dolor de Erza.

—No nos dejes… amor.

—Jellal… tu no… no te vayas, como Ultear…

—No… pude salvarlo. —Wendy comenzó a llorar. —Perdón, perdón…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste. —Le decía Charle.

—¡JELLAAAAAL!

"No está muerto… No está muerto" Un pitido sonaba en la cabeza de Erza.

Ella ya tena muchas **lesiones** en su corazón…

No quería más.

No más….

Continuara…

* * *

Vengo super rapido... Aqui esta el capitulo, me inspire y no dire nada mas... Me tengo que ir, así que todos los reviews los contestare en el siguiente:

**Day 8:** (Aun no se que nombre llevara, ya que cada autor lo escogerá).

Sin más, nos leemos luego... En el proximo y ultimo capitulo de este fanfic.

**¡AYe Sir!**

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


	8. Day 8: You

Y hemos llegado al fin de esta semana, quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, desde el inicio a este, el ultimo capítulo. Así que, sin más, los dejo para que lean:

**********Fairy Tail y sus personajes son del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía y una más para el proyecto "Jerza Week".**

* * *

**How Deep Is Your Love?**

_**JeRza Week.**_

* * *

_Day 1: Passion._

_Day 2: Cake._

_Day 3: Family._

_Day 4: Reunion._

_Day 5: Protect._

_Day 6: Happy._

_Day 7: Injuries._

**_Day 8: YOU._**

* * *

_"Pertenecemos el uno al otro"._

o

o

o

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero. Libre. Iba en una lenta caída.

La oscuridad se apoderaba de él… Una oscuridad profunda, fría… Y solo podía pronunciar dos palabras… dos sencillos nombres.

— "Erza…. Jade".

Solo eso lograba salir de su boca. Aunque esta no se movía para nada.

La caída se hizo aún más lenta… y solo veía más y más kilómetros de soledad…

No había ruido, no había vida… ¿Él estaba vivo? Quién sabe.

No recordaba nada… Solo un grito… y llanto… Y esa bella cabellera escarlata… Pero no era una, eran dos… Dos cabezas rojas las que venían a su memoria.

Y recordó… Erza y Jade… su novia… y su hija.

— "Claro… Prometí que viviría por ustedes"…

Se comenzó a escuchar un ligero pitido… Lastimaba sus oídos.

Sus hombros se sacudían… ¿Por qué?

—Jellal…. Por favor…

—"¿Erza? ¡ERZA! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!"

—Erza… hay que dejarlo descansar.

—No, Lucy… ¡Tienes que despertar, maldito!

— ¡Erza!

—Lucy… él lo prometió…

—No, Lucy… Erza tiene razón. —Natsu tomo los hombros de Jellal y lo sacudió. — ¡Jodido Fernándes! ¡Hiciste una promesa!

—"Erza… por favor… Perdón… No puedo despertar".

— ¡Basta los dos! Dejémoslo ya… que descanse… Vámonos.

—No. Yo me quedare aquí.

—Erza…

—Lucy. Déjala.

—Natsu…

—Solo unos minutos… Les encargo a Jade.

—"Mi hija… ¿Mi hija está aquí?".

Se escuchó una puerta.

—Jellal… ya van siete días…. Despierta…

—"Siete días… ¿Siete días de que?".

— ¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos?

—Te estamos esperando… Sobreviviste a cosas peores… No puedes morir por esto.

—"¿Morir porque? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?".

Erza acarició el rostro de Jellal, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a ver tus ojos? Sé que Jade tiene el mismo color de ojos y más que el color… sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos… Pero quiero ver que los abras… Que me veas, que la veas a ella. Y que nos sonrías de nuevo a ambas.

—"Erza"…

—Señorita Scarl… Lo siento, señorita Fernándes… Hay alguien que quiere ver al paciente.

—"¿Fernándes?"

—Meredy…

—Hola, Er… ¿Cómo va?

—Ningún cambio… No puedo creer que tuvimos que traerlo a un hospital mágico…

—Sabes que si lo traíamos… había más oportunidad para él.

—Pero no ha pasado nada… Y el doctor ha dicho que, si no despierta en los próximos dos días… Ya no habrá nada que hacer.

—Fue demasiada la mágica que le absorbieron…

—Si… y la ilusión hizo que absorbieran aún más…. Fue algo extraño… Nunca había escuchado sobre esa clase de magia.

—Ni yo.

—Ese idiota…

—Sabes que Jellal siempre ha sido imprudente…

—"Cierra la boca, Meredy".

—…Pero todo lo que hacía era por ti, Erza.

—Aun así. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para defenderme sola.

—Pero sabes bien como es él. Te defenderá a costa de su propia vida.

—Pero esta vez no me tenía cerca… No tenía por qué arriesgarse de esa forma.

—Natsu ya te lo explico… Fue una ilusión… El vio cosas que no estaban pasando… y por desgracia nosotros también.

—Él fue el único herido.

—Por desgracia, pero… hay que agradecer que no murió… No como todos pensábamos.

—Pero….

—Se cómo te sientes. Si ni hubiera sido por Wendy…

—Lo se… hasta ella resulto asustada; el hecho de que la ilusión le hizo creer que no había ayudado a Jellal….

—Erza… No te vayas a molestar pero… ¿Y si Jellal… no despierta?

Erza miro a Meredy. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—No lo sé… Supongo que…. Aunque me duela, saldré adelante… por Jade.

—Y bueno…. Ahí estaré yo… y todos los demás.

—"No… Erza… No moriré… Tengo que…"

—El nivel de magia de Jellal…. Está subiendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Espera aquí, Erza… le llamare a alguien.

Erza se puso de rodillas junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Jellal.

—Jellal… ¿Me escuchas?

—"Si, Erza…"

—Por favor… solo abre los ojos.

—Señorita Erza, permítanos un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Revisaremos que todo esté bien.

Erza salió de la habitación. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

10 minutos después, el medico salió.

—Todo continúa igual, Señorita.

— ¿Ningún cambio?

—Ninguno.

Por alguna razón, a Erza le pareció que algo pasaba.

—Ya puedo entrar.

—Claro. Me retiro

Erza volvió a entrar. El color blanco de esas cuatro paredes la tenía más que fastidiada.

—Por Dios, odiare el blanco el resto de mi vida.

Acerco una silla a la cama, se sentó y acomodo su cabeza en la cama para dormir una siesta.

—Yo también.

Y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Y sintió el tacto de su mano en su cabeza.

—Je…llal.

—Hola.

— ¡Jellal!

Erza salto sobre Jellal… Pero al hacerlo, el chico recibió no solo un abrazo y un beso, sino también un puñetazo en el vientre.

—Er-za… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Eso es por asustarnos, idiota.

Jellal sonrió. Esa era su Erza.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera recuerdo que paso.

—Fue una emboscada. A todos nos engañaron.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue algo extraño. El maestro y la primera aún están en eso.

Erza seguía abrazando a Jellal, aun sobre él.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ahora que despertaste…. Espera… ¿hace cuánto despertaste?

—Hace unos minutos. Escuche un poco de tu conversación con Meredy.

— ¡¿Y porque no abriste los ojos?!

Erza se sentía avergonzada. Se había portado débil. De nuevo. Debía quitar eso de su vida.

— ¿Y Jade?

—Con los chicos.

— ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Bien… Jellal, lo que paso… no fue real. Lo único real fue el ataque, pero fue un ataque sorpresa, en el lugar donde estaban Natsu, Gray y tú.

— ¿Todos los demás están bien?

—Si, fue una magia poderosa. No hicieron creer que todos estaban mal. Pero, en realidad, las heridas que tenían eran por una dura batalla.

—Entonces…

—Todo fue una pesadilla. O algo así.

—Me alegro.

—Y yo.

—Vámonos a casa.

—Aun te tienes que recuperar.

—No me recuperare si sigo aquí.

—Tu mágica quedo casi en ceros. Tienes que estar aquí.

—Me voy a poner bien. Pero no quiero estar encerrado en esta habitación.

Erza se limitó a ver seriamente a Jellal.

—Veremos lo que dicen los médicos.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo? Es la primera vez que estoy en un hospital mágico.

—Pues si… Casi toda tu energía fue drenada. Además de que… mira. —Erza bajo un poco la sabana, y le mostro el vendaje que el peliazul tenía alrededor de su abdomen. —Aunque fue casi todo una ilusión, está herida fue la peor, y la única que fue real.

—Bueno… pero en cuento entre el doctor, le diré que me largare a casa con mi mujer y mi hija.

—Eres un idiota, Jellal.

—Sí. —Junto su frente con la de Erza. —Gracias a ti.

…**ooo…**

—Con cuidado…

Natsu y Gray llevaban a Jellal. El doctor le había dicho que podía irse, claro está, con muchas condiciones.

—Siento como si un tren me hubiera aplastado.

—No hables de transportes, por favor.

— ¡Aye! Natsu aún es débil.

— ¡NO SOY DEBIL, HAPPY! Solo es una lucha que aun esta sin resolver. El Dragon Slayer contra los… —comenzó a marearse. —Transportes…

—Vamos, antes de que vomites sobre Jellal. —Lucy paso uno de los brazos de Natsu sobre sus hombros, mientras Happy llevaba en "caballito" a la pequeña Nashi. —No tarda en oscurecer, así que… Nos vamos.

—Sí. —Decía Gray, levantándose de un sofá. —Juvia ha de estar vuelta loca.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten, ya sabes. —Lucy le guiño un ojo a Erza. —Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós, y gracias.

En cuanto salieron, Jellal se expandió en la cama, y Erza lo veía con cierta furia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Debiste quedarte allá, al menos un día más.

—No lo soportaría.

—Claro que sí.

—Vamos, no te molestes, Scarlet. Ven aquí.

—Si me acuesto, Jade se despertare. —Y es que la pequeña pelirroja estaba en los brazos de su madre.

—No lo hará.

—Al menos déjame ponerla en su cuna.

—No, Erza… Que duerma aquí. Ya pasaron muchas cosas, y no quiero separarme de ustedes.

—Jellal…

—Por favor.

Erza mantuvo la mirada fija… pero solo soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Solo hoy.

Erza acomodo a la pequeña en el centro de la cama, estando ella acostada en una orilla y Jellal en la otra.

—Es idéntica a ti.

—Solo un poco. Pero te dije que los ojos serían iguales a los tuyos.

—En eso acertaste. Por suerte saco tu cabello.

—Sí, es una suertuda.

Jellal río.

—Es demasiado pequeña. A veces temo aplastarla.

—Más te vale que no lo hagas.

—No lo hare.

Fue el turno de Erza de reír.

— Jade Fernándes Scarlet…. Suena muy lindo.

—Y me gusta el significado. Jade… por sus ojos verdes… Fernándes, pues, porque soy su padre y después de todo tiene que llevar mi apellido. Y Scarlet… El apellido de su hermosa madre… y justo el mismo color de su cabello… La razón por la que yo te puse ese nombre.

— ¿Y lo presumes?

—Claro.

— ¿Esta ves si cumplirás la promesa de exponer tu vida?

—Erza…

—Por favor…

—Si… esta vez lo cumpliré. Pero si se trata de ti o de Jade, yo…

—No pasara… Aun así, seremos los dos. Los dos la cuidaremos.

—Bien… los dos.

—Por fin podre dormir.

— ¿No podías?

—No… No podía dormir… necesitaba decirte buenas noches.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que, a pesar de todo, podía escucharte?

—No es cierto.

—Claro que es cierto.

Jellal paso el brazo por al pequeño cuerpo de su hija, que dormía plácidamente, hasta que su mano alcanzo la cintura de Erza.

Erza se acercó más, acomodo a su pequeña hija, de una forma en que los tres estuvieran juntos.

—Jamás pensé que esto pasaría.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creí que toda la vida estarías evitando estar a mi lado.

—Por fortuna comprendí que solo estaba actuando como cobarde.

—De hecho, sí.

—Gracias, he.

—Es la verdad.

Jellal beso a Erza.

—Quiero quedarme así, siempre. Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta… y cuando pensé que me alejarían de ti… sentí que me desmoronaba.

—Pues ya no tienes por qué pensar eso… Aquí estoy, para ti… por siempre. Y no te sonrojes.

Erza desvió la mirada.

—Es que… Tu… todo lo que dices… es sagrado para mí. Escuchar que por fin… por fin estas aquí.

Los orbes verdes de Jellal se encontraron con los marrones de Erza. Y ella no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. No podía ver otro lugar.

Duraron varios minutos así, hasta que Erza comenzó a ver como el cansancio le ganaba a Jellal. Ella también estaba cansada, así que decidió dormir.

Y mientras descansaban, el mago susurro en silencio…

—Erza… Cásate conmigo. —La mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe. —Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo.

Igual, en un susurro, Erza le respondió, mientras ponía la mano en su rostro.

—No tienes que preguntarme, tú sabes que eres mi razón de vivir… que ustedes son mi razón de vivir. —Sin darse cuenta, una ligera lágrima salió —Sabes que moriría solo por abrazarte… quedarme contigo. —Sonrió. —Y de alguna manera te demostrare que eres mi cielo nocturno. Y que siempre he estado detrás de ti…

Jellal abrió un ojo.

—Pero ahora quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, no detrás.

—Okay… ahora siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Bien… —El mago sonrió.

Erza comenzó a recordar tantas noches pasadas… tantas tristezas que había pasado al estar separada de él.

—Tantas noches he llorado hasta quedarme dormida… Pero, ahora que sé que me amas, yo me amo.

—Y no hay nada que me alegre más.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto… Nunca pensé que… existirías.

—Sí, aquí estoy… ¿Eso es un sí?

—Si… Sí quiero casarme contigo.

—Mañana…

— ¿Mañana?

—Sí.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

—Está bien… en dos días, no hay cambios.

—Jellal…

—Alguien me dijo que ya tienes un vestido.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

—Tengo mis contactos. En dos días, Erza.

—B-bien…

—Lo mejor es que fue el afortunado en descubrir que tan profundo es tu amor.

—Deberías estar agradecido.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿En tres días?

—Oh, sí.

—Jaja… Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Erza.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! De verdad, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo en estos 8 días, y espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Sin más, los invito a leer mis otros fics, y no se preocupen, a los que me preguntaban si continuare escribiendo sobre esta pareja, pues si, si lo haré.

**Redsab:** Pues no, no mate a Jellal, pero le di su susto haha. Gracias por haber sido uno de los lectores/as de cada día. En verdad espero que te haya gustado esta historia. ¡Un abrazo!

**Adyleine:** Espero que te haya gustado el fic, y pues no mate a Jellal, no tuve corazón para hacerlo. Gracias por tus comentarios :)

**Lizzie Taisho:** Gracias a ti, una de las que estuvo aqui desde el principio. En serio espero que hayas disfrutado de esto y claro que Jellal tendra otros 99999 hijos con Erza, y mas le vale a Mashima que los una pronto. Un abrazo fuerte, y de nuevo, gracias. :)

**Guest:** ¡Ha revivido! Saludos y gracias :)

**Milly:** Para nada me molesta. Acepto toda critica, y de hecho si, me hiciste ver algunas fallas que tuve, y tuve que cambiar muchas cosas del capítulo. Espero que este si sea de tu agrado y gracias por haber leido. Muy bueno tu comentario y me gusta que la gente sea honesta :) ¡Un abrazo fuerte!

Y sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes y de este fic, que me encanto escribir. Gracias a todos esos lectores de las sobmbras y nos leemos en una siguiente historia.

¡UN ABRAZO!

**¡Aye Sir!**

Se despide:

**ItsMarcelaYall.**


End file.
